I Would Lie For You
by S.Walden
Summary: Takeru wants to win his brother's heart, so he decides to crossdress as "Takara". With Daisuke's help, how could this plan fail? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I Would Lie For You

[1]

Warnings: This fic is a humorous tale of Takeru's cross-dressing antics to win his brother's heart... with Daisuke's help. Some mentions of abuse w/no details in later chapters, references to sex and alcohol, and some minor cursing

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short (and Iori is a little grumpy..)

Pairings: Yamakeru, Daikari, Takeru and Daisuke friendship

* * *

"Takeru, are you sure this is the best route to take?" Iori cautioned. "Eventually he will find out and when he does-"

"I'll deal with that when the time comes..." Takeru insisted, taking a seat on the floor in his circle of friends. They all had been called to Iori's house at his insistance. Other houses were... too populated to discuss such important matters. Takeru had been nervous going in, but he trusted Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, and Hikari. Ken, by extension, although the boy hadn't been able to attend. Miyako promised to fill him later.

When Takeru did finally spill his plan to cross-dress, the giggles subsided when the question arose: why? When Takeru further explained the reason, they were oddly accepting and quickly into a debate about how this entire plan was going to work:

"Um... won't he notice certain things right off the bat?" Daisuke pouted.

"He has a point, your brother is _fast_..." Miyako said, sinking into her shoulders. She didn't know from personal experience, but had plenty of friends who did, just like Daisuke had known. The beautiful blonde would have his hands through the boy's hair and all over his thighs within minutes...

"My brother is **fast**?" Takeru sighed, looking a little disheartened. It wasn't exactly new news, but to hear it from his friends made it a bit worse. "Well, I'll prove I'm not like all the other girls-" At this, Daisuke snorted and Takeru glared at him. "-I'll take things slower."

"I still say honesty is the best policy-" Iori started, but he was cut off a second time, now by Daisuke's hand over his mouth as he shouted.

"Boobs! He needs boobs!"

"We're all _aware_, Daisuke," snapped Miyako. "You're lucky Takeru. Hikari and I know a lot of make up tricks. We'll have to smooth out your hair."

"Yes, a wig is too noticable..." Hikari agreed.

"You just want to see Takeru in a dress, Daisuke," Iori argued.

"Eh," Daisuke mused. "Not in my top 100 things I'd love to see, but I'll go for it."

"Contacts!" Iori barked, then composed himself. "His eyes..." the boy blushed. "They're too noticable, especially to someone that knows him."

"Thanks, Iori!" Takeru said with a huge smile.

"Even though lying is not how I would do things, I'm your friend, Takeru."

"When do we get to the boobs?" Daisuke insisted.

"Oh, Daisuke~" Miyako chimed, catching the cinammon haired boy's attention. "You know... with Takeru smitten, _you know who_ is on the market."

"Voldemort? Or, no... those things with the claws and the cloaks! Those We Don't Speak Of!"

Miyako sighed into her hand and continued in their private whispers, "_Hikari, you dolt._"

"Oh, right..." Daisuke hummed, his gaze immediately fixating on the girl. She was giggling with Takeru.

"I think it's a romantic gesture," Hikari was telling him. Takeru was blushing the entire time. "Maybe Yamato will, too."

"...what about my hair?" Takeru wondered, running his fingers over a set of strands and holding it out from his head.

"We'll dye it," Miyako suggested.

"Wait, what about school?" Hikari added. "Won't Yamato notice Takeru is suddenly a brunette?"

"Hey, why can't he be a redhead?" Daisuke questioned, flopping on the floor. "Everyone knows Yamato likes redheads."

"Jun tell you that, Daisuke?" Takeru chuckled.

"Actually, I read it in a magazine!" Daisuke snorted. Everyone glanced at him. "What? I can read."

"We're sure you have the reading skills of a turkey, Daisuke," Miyako started, "But what magazine?"

"...you guys don't read _Shoxx_?" Daisuke breathed.

"Why are you reading a rock music magazine, Dai?" Hikari smiled, starting to definetly rethink this boy.

"I wanna start my own band, too. I even planned to ask Yamato for some tips, but he always busy practicing and avoiding me..." Daisuke sighed, then reached for his schoolbag and pulled out an issue. "Since the Wolves' had new single last week, they're talking about it here." The cinammon-haired boy pointed to a column in the middle of the magazine. There was a spread of the Wolves. Takeru leaned in closer. His brother was wearing a black dress shirt and some washed out jeans, with a cigarette between his teeth. He looked too contemplative for Takeru's taste- he was sitting at a table, eyes narrowed at the distance. One leg was underneath the table and the other was over the side of the seat, making a provocative look. A little too sad compared to the person Takeru actually knew. Then he wondered: did he really know Yamato or was this just the label's interpretation of him as a lyricist?

"Nice, you can learn what any fan would know, Takeru."

"Not to mention he has the advantage of personally knowing him and all," Iori added.

"What if he wears a wig to school? We can find one similar enough... With that bucket hat, I doubt anyone will notice," Miyako announced. She had clearly been thinking about this for some time.

"This is a lot of trouble to go through when you could just _talk_ to him, Takeru. Why do you think he would be any less accepting than the rest of us?" Iori pressed once more. "You all sound crazy."

"Iori, if you're not going to help, you can leave," Takeru snapped.

"Takeru..." Hikari whispered.

"I don't see how lying to your brother or leading him on is going to make how you feel about him any easier to accept," Iori said, standing. He flung his bookbag over his shoulder, glaring at Takeru.

Takeru struggled to explain his actions, but if he just went outright and said it then he could lose Yamato forever, not to mention be isolated from his parents as well. Who knew how the older kids felt on the issue, too? "I respect your feelings, Iori. I always have. Hell, you're probably right, but just promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"If this gets out of hand, I may break that promise, Takaishi," Iori stated, then bowed and announced he would spend the remainder of the meeting in his father's dojo, practicing kendo.

"Well, that went well," Daisuke announced.


	2. Chapter 2

[2]

A/N: This chapter is a little short, but it got the point across. Also, sorry it took forever to upload. I was missing a scene and it just wasn't coming to me. I want the writing to be good, so I would rather wait until I have time/motivation/inspiration to make things good before uploading them for you all. The next chapter has plenty of fun for all (and you know... Yamato) so give me a Follow and stay tuned. :3 Most of the rest of this is done, save a few chapters, so updates should go to once a week now. Thanks again~

* * *

Takeru spent the entire next day at school lost in "Daisuke's" collection of music magazines, although the lipstick on some pages was hopefully an indicator he had just inherited them from Jun. He quickly closed his textbook as a teacher passed, then resumed reading once the coast was clear.

Ishida, Yamato on Bass Guitar

Birth: March 8th

Blood Type: Type A

Q: Your band has just risen in popularity on the Oricon charts, how has that effected everyone?

Yamato: We're still the same jerks we've always been.

Yutaka: You mean you are. I'm worse.

Takeru skimmed down the page to something more relevant as the teacher droned on about a chapter he read in full the night before.

Q: Has anything changed about the way you play now that you're more popular?

Takeru skimmed to Yamato's answer: I play with a pick more. There really isn't a sound difference, but it's easier on my hands.

Q: Now for some "favorites". Describe yourself in one word?

Yamato: ...happy

Yutaka: Trouble, at least according to my mother. (Laughs.)

Takashi: Care-free. (Or is that two words?)

Akira: Studious...?

Q: Habits?

Yamato: Cigarettes. [He doesn't encourage them.]

Yutaka: Ladies, what else?

Takashi: Partying... practicing... spending time with my family. My little sister loves board games.

Akira: I research. All the time. Different styles of music to improve my keyboarding.

"Dad is probably to blame for that," Takeru snorted.

Hikari turned to him with a mischevious smile, "I think the teacher would argue with you, there, Takeru."

"What? Oh, ignore me, Hikari, before you get detention..."

"Alright, but you better tell me later at Miyako's," the girl said, sticking her tongue out at him and then turning back to the front of the room. Takeru decided not to push his luck either and tried not to zone out for the last thirty minutes of class.

* * *

Takeru hurried home, where he would meet Miyako who lived a few doors down from him. He didn't necessarily need to hurry for this reason, but rather because Miyako had convinced one of her siblings to cover her shift at the Mart. She was Takeru's self-proclaimed "make up" expert, alongside Hikari. Ken would be joining them, too, after he was informed via Iori of the entire situation (and to say the least, Iori wouldn't be joining them). Daisuke would be there after practice, having agreed to become Takeru's "assistant" of sorts, although no one knew exactly what that meant. Takeru just figured it was one of Jun's schemes, even if she had apparently sworn off the blonde forever.

Takeru had visited the Inoue household before, but the eruption of arguing siblings startled him every time. The younger brother always had the same thought, too, that if he and Yamato had grown up together, would they bicker _this_ badly?

Luckily, Miyako hurried him to her room and rescued him from the chaos. Takeru chuckled as his friend shut the door with a relieved sigh. "Sorry about that... You're early and they were supposed to be gone by now."

"It's no problem, really," Takeru smiled.

"Now, where did I put that lipstick..." Miyako hummed as she dug through a large, dark pink make up bag.

Takeru started to sit on her bed, but Miyako hushed him, hurrying him to the spinning office chair. During this time, Takeru had time to doubt his plan and his friends' unquestionable support. He squirmed in the chair as Miyako dug through her bag once more, then pulled out a light pink lipstick with a smile. "Uh, Miyako?"

"Mm?"

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"...what, exactly?"

"How I feel... about Yamato. I mean, you have siblings and stu-"

"Takaishi," Miyako stated, hands on her hips. She then moved to yank Takeru's collar and bring them nose-to-nose, "What you do with your private life doesn't bother me and it's not like something I'm going to catch. I know my brother can be a jerk, sometimes, but he's in denial about his OWN sexuality, so-"

"Your brother?" Takeru questioned.

"...he didn't say anything to you, did he?"

"Should he have?" Takeru insisted.

"Look... he's a snooping jerk," Miyako sighed. "He isn't exactly... approving of your feelings, although, thankfully, he has no idea Yamato Ishida is your brother."

"...I see."

"Look, we all feel the same. We're your friends, Takeru. If we had any qualms with your odd **non**-choice of preferences, then we would bring it up, like Iori, although his defiance is more a result of your lying, but... I think at least you could somehow learn if your brother is open to the idea without coming out directly..."

"Thanks, Miyako," Takeru whispered, placing his hands together. He drummed his fingertips together as Miyako gathered a few more things. Not too much later, Hikari, Daisuke, and Ken arrived. They all held the same nervous smiles as Takeru had earlier. Hikari was carrying a large purse, Ken was carrying a shopping bag, and Davis was carrying a jewelery box the words "Daisuke Stay OUT" emblazoned across it in magic marker.

"Sorry we're a little late," Ken said, giving a bow. "I couldn't decide _just_ which shade of blonde suited you... everything ranged from highlighter yellow to chocolate..."

"Uh, thanks?" Takeru replied.

"Thank God, I don't know if I can warm his cold feet any longer," Miyako said with a smirk.

"Oh, Takeru, you're nervous?" Hikari asked, holding up her bag. "Don't worry, we're with you every step of the way."

"I even stole Jun's jewelry from when she was into Drama Club!" Daisuke announced, dumping the plastic gems on Miyako's bedspread. "It was when that guy got a restraining order that she moved on to Yamato, you know."

"Can we please just get started?" Takeru sighed.

Miyako gave a smile and began with Takeru's hair, leaning his head over the bathroom sink. She applied the chestnut dye as she had done many times with the lavender in her own hair. "Now, we wait."

"Hikari~ She's enjoying this too much," Takeru whined nervously.

"I couldn't decide between Mahogany and Chestnut," Ken blushed, studying the color. "So I got both."

"Don't get me started on choosing between mousse, dye, and the gel..." Hikari chuckled.

"Alrighty, let's see..." Miyako said. "I'm used to the box, so..."

Miyako then started squinching her face at Takeru, mumbling 'something's off', then she stuck out her tongue and chuckled nervously, "What are we going to do about his eyebrows?! I totally forgot!"

"Uh..." Hikari mumbled.

"No problem. They're close enough to the brunette color we can just thin them out," Ken suggested, getting weird looks from the girls, Takeru, and Daisuke.

"I'm not so sure..." Miyako whispered.

"Listen to Ken! He's the prettiest one here," Daisuke argued. Now everyone was looking at him, except for Takeru who was too nervous to move his face around and risk hurting his eyes.

So, they continued on to making a note to get the green contacts and then chose a light pink lipstick. As the dye finished setting in, Daisuke was left to watch him as Ken and the girls went to Miyako's walk-in closet.

"What kind of girl is Takeru-chan?" Hikari wondered.

"Luckily I have all kinds of moods," Miyako smiled, holding out her arms to show her extensive clothing collection.

"Yeah, bitchy!" Daisuke called.

"Hey, you're watching the timer, not me, goggle-butt!" Miyako barked back.

After the hair was dyed, Takeru looked in the mirror. "I still look like me."

"That's because I need to style it," Hikari said. She took a comb and barber shears and Takeru felt his hair being tucked back and forth. He turned to ask something as a huge cloud of spray entered his mouth and he began to choke. "You're supposed to stay still!"

"Digi-jesus, this is too much trouble!" Takeru whined in frustration.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to be a girl, dude," Daisuke grinned.

"Now, try these on," Miyako said, returning with a black babydoll and gray cargo pants. Definetly not what she wanted to start with since it was incredibly plain, but he also needed to get used to wearing just female's clothes for the time being and they could go get something better later. She set aside a few other outfits and then they finished up by giving Takeru a very thin bit of eyeliner, a liberal coat of mascara, lipstick, and some accessories which included clip-on earrings and a bracelet.

* * *

"That looks amazing. I barely recognize him!" Ken said. Takeru was now a smooth-haired brunette with thin eyeliner and mascara surrounding mystical green eyes. Light pink lipstick made the boy look surprsingly feminine, although his naturally thin form and fake chest added more to it. Hikari had dressed him in a white quarter-sleeve shirt and khakis. His shoes, although big, were at least a mix of pink and white like Hikari's. Finally, a butterfly necklace with Takeru's birthstone salvaged from the pile on the bed brought it all together.

"Well, Miss Takeru!" Yolie said with a smirk.

"What, no way!" Daisuke cried, making everyone look at him. "You can't call such a drop-dead hunny by 'Takeru', even if, you know, we _weren't_ trying to hide it. So I came up with a name while you were dolling him up!""Eh?!" everyone wondered in unison. Takeru held his hand to his face.

"...Takara! Isn't that great?"

"Like the toy company?" Miyako sneered.

"N-No, Takara... it means 'treasure'..." Daisuke whispered.

"Isn't that kind of close to Takeru?" Ken questioned.

"Nah, it's cute!" Daisuke said. "Besides, you guys did such an amazing ass job. Seriously, all I can see is Takara. No Takeru here."

"...all those words he's saying... they're good, right?" Takeru asked worriedly.

"Yes," Hikari reassured. "Now ask that in a more... subtle voice."

"Eh?" Takeru whined.

"You gotta sound cute, man," Daisuke insisted. "_Like this~_"

Everyone blinked at how surprisingly well Daisuke's feminity sounded.

"Is this better?" Takeru tried.

"It needs a little work..." Miyako observed.

"Don't worry," Ken said, "You'll get there."

"So, you're all dolled up. Once I go over it a few more times, think you can manage somewhat?" Miyako questioned.

Hikari smiled.

"Yeah, I hope so!" Takeru said.

"Ah ah," Miyako said, poking the boy in the cheek. "Say it girly."

"Ugh. Maybe Iori is right," Takeru sighed, but he sighed _like a chick_.

"Oh, hooray!" The quartet of friends cheered for him.

"So..." Daisuke started. "What's your plan now, Takeru? How are you gonna be better than all those other bimbos?"

"Hey," Takeru snapped. "That's my brother you're talking about."

"...I don't think that will help," Daisuke replied.

"Nevermind," Takeru whispered, "First I have to get near him..."

"Your brother isn't a celebrity, yet," Miyako chuckled. "You're already thinking like a chick."

"Yeah, Jun was an outright stalker, no reason you can't," Daisuke chuckled. "Why don't you introduce yourself at an autograph signing? Make friends with the other bimbos, gain their trust-"

"Dai," Hikari said, shaking him. "I think you're scaring Takeru."

"T.B. Needs to be scared! He's putting his feelings on the line."

Hikari blinked at her possibly-soon-to-be-boyfriend, "That was really sweet, Daisuke!"

"Aww..." Daisuke said, shoving his palms over his ankles and staring at the floor.

Takeru stood and turned back, looking himself over in the full-length mirror attached to Miyako's closet door. He didn't look horrible, but he never found himself particularly good looking in the first place. He was in such an awkward age where his face was still too young but his body was growing in. Like he needed another thing to bust down his self esteem...

After going over a few things one more time, the group decided (Daisuke decided loudly ending any further discussion, saying that if they stayed there all day talking Takeru would never gain 'practice') that they would attend a concert and go from there. In fact, as Takeru started home (again, a few doors down and after removing his disguise, save the blonde wig), Daisuke followed him.

"Did you have something to add, Daisuke?" Takeru sighed when he noticed the gogglehead following him. He turned, his hand on the door to his apartment.

"Look, Takeru..." the cinnamon-haired boy started. "I'm sure you've wondered why I haven't been a total dick about this."

"Do I need to know a reason? Can't I just assume you're a good friend like the others?" Takeru didn't remove his hand from the door, but he did look over at Daisuke.

His locks were hanging in his eyes as they darted across the floor. "I kinda sorta maybe had a crush on Yamato at one point..."

Takeru narrowed his eyes, "Like I'm supposed to believe that. You've been vying for Hikari since _we met_."

"Ha, ha, yeah..." Daisuke started, "At first I just wanted to convince myself I was normal... not that my parents or my sis would care, but _I_ just never expected it out of myself... So, maybe I don't know how I am, but I wanna see how things work with Hikari... and not to be rude, but you know, if something doesn't work out between you two, maybe I'll have a shot."

"Is this like when you take my extra credit _after_ the assignment is due?" Takeru smirked.

"Look, just let me live velociraptorly through you, okay?"

"Vicariously..." Takeru chuckled. "Can we just pretend we never had this conversation?"

"So... you are mad?" Daisuke questioned as Takeru opened his door. He continued inside and then closed it. Daisuke shifted his weight a moment. "Takeru?"


	3. Chapter 3

[3]

Shopping

A/N: So, this chapter was... the one giving me the most trouble. But it turned out well! I'm sorry if I know jack about clothing and measurements and whatnot. I wear jeans and a rock t-shirt to everything except special occasions and interviews...

* * *

The next day was Saturday and Takeru decided a nice day of rest and relaxation was in order before the concert that night.

"Oh, Daisuke-kun, come on in," Natsuko said.

_So much for relaxation..._ Takeru sighed, looking back across the living room, past the kitchen, to the front door. There was Daisuke, strolling in a strange gray shirt with a knife drawn on it in black sharpie, with his usual beige shorts. He looked like a kid at summer camp.

"What's with the get up?"

"Couldn't I ask you the same thing?" Daisuke questioned, putting his hands on his hips.

Takeru glared at him as Natsuko gave them a light smile and retreated to write in her office. She had been working on some kind of scrapbook, inspired by Takeru's progress on his own novel, although she refused to let him see. "Look, don't even joke in front of her. I don't even want to think about how she would react."

Daisuke followed Takeru's gaze to a crucifix in the kitchen and shivered. "Anyway, go grab your shit and let's get to the mall."

"...the mall?" Takeru squeaked. "Why?"

"To get you something that wasn't pulled from Hikari's or Miyako's closets, dude. You need something that says you."

"Daisuke... why the Hell do you know so much?"

"Well, I _do_ have an older sister," he sighed. "So, we ballin'?"

"I don't even know what that means, but if it means we're going, let me go tell Mom."

"I'll go with you," Daisuke replied, following Takeru to his room first. Daisuke shoved his hands in his pockets as he glanced around. There was a pile of clothes double the height of the basket they were piled in. Takeru's computer was on. Daisuke noted a picture of the boy's family- all four of them, set to the background. Also, a file in the bottom was named Million Points of Light. Finally, there was a poster of the Teen-Age Wolves; Yamato front and center. "Man, dude, this is about as messy as my room."

"It's not messy. It's organized stacking," Takeru noted, grabbing his school bag. He then lead Daisuke out before anymore questions were asked or statements were made. Takeru stopped at the door to the office, giving a quiet knock. "Mom?"

Takeru pried open the double doors. Natsuko glanced up from her book, a box of photos nearby. "...what is it Takeru?" she asked wearily.

"...um, Daisuke and I are going out for a bit."

"Okay."

"I'm going to Yamato's concert later, too..." Takeru continued, his tone changing drastically. Daisuke gave the blonde a nudge.

"You should go, too, Miss Takaishi!" Daisuke cheered.

Takeru shoved the boy back, hard.

"Love you," Takeru said to his mother.

"Love you, too, sweetie."

Takeru closed the doors back slowly. "Dude," Daisuke snapped, "What was that about?"

"Look, don't talk about Yamato or my Dad around Mom, okay?" Takeru hissed, grabbing Daisuke by the arm. He grabbed his keys and then left, still dragging Daisuke.

"So!" Daisuke announced as they clopped down the stairs. "_Takara_, where do you want to go first?"

* * *

Daisuke tapped his foot and checked his watch. He wasn't bathroom-shy and he also wasn't waiting another ten minutes. He stormed into the almost-empty women's public restroom and barked, "Takara... are you done yet?"

"I'm scared."

Daisuke raised his fist, "Come on, there's nothing to worry about. If anything goes wrong, I'm right _here_."

Takeru sighed on the other side of the stall, the sound echoing around him and reminding him how silly he was being. Of course, dressing up like a girl to impress the man (brother) you loved was already ridiculous. He stepped out, wearing the same clothes Miyako and Hikari had let him borrow. Takeru had added a tiny butterfly hairclip that matched the pendant they had let him borrow.

"Nice," Daisuke said with a grin. "So, let's go find you some digs and talk about your favorite things."

"It's almost like _you're_ dating me, Daisuke."

"Ptchaw," Daisuke replied. "Excuse me, sir? Sir? I'm dating Hikari. You totally missed that train, TB."

"Do you hear yourself, Daisuke?"

"That's Dai-sy, to you. And don't forget to talk all chicky!" Daisuke lectured as they headed out of the bathroom.

"Dai-sy...?"

"All chicks have gay little names for their guy friends..."

"Daisuke, if I live through this, I may thank you," Takeru snapped as they entered the long, tiled hall. They passed some mailboxes and several random doors for the mall employees when they finally found themselves standing under the large skylight of the food court.

"Dai-sy. Remember."

"I'm not calling you that," Takeru insisted in a very feminine voice, raising his nose.

"Oh, do that. Also," Daisuke motioned to his chest with both hands and pretended he had tits. "Valuable assets, sir."

"I don't think that's what I want Yamato to pay attention to..." Takeru sighed.

"Okay, so that's plan B. Now, what kind of girl are you, Takara?"

"What do you mean? I'm me."

"So... you play basketball and like to fantasize over magazines in Literature class?" Daisuke grinned.

"Eh?! You saw that... I was doing research..." Takeru said, crossing his arms with a deep blush on his face.

"Yeah, researching his-" "Shut up, _Dai-kun_."

"But, you're his brother... don't you kinda know how all that looks already?"

"Daisuke, shut up!" Takeru snapped.

Daisuke laughed like a little idiot as they made their way through the food court. Takeru continued to ignore him for the remainder of the walk until they found a slightly reasonable priced clothing store.

* * *

"So... luckily I smashed my own bass that I spent all summer saving up for and not my father's antique..." Yamato sighed with a huff. His band-mate and fellow guitarist, Takashi was walking with him with a huge smile on his face. Well, what you could see of it under all that long, brown hair. The two were still in their school uniforms and headed to the guitar store to replace the victim from last night's concert.

"Yep, and God is reigning down on you with a hangover as punishment."

"I hate you, Kashi. You know that?" Yamato hissed.

"I wouldn't say that to the person lending you two-thirds of the cost, Ishida," Takashi replied.

"Ugh," Yamato said, glancing over into the music store; specifically at a magazine rack. "That issue is gonna haunt me forever."

"Oh, _Shoxx_?" Takashi grinned. "Why?"

"My Mom saw it and decided to call my father and promptly chew him out for an hour about how he lets me get away with anything."

"...don't you kind of deserve that, though, especially from her?" Takashi asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"So," Yamato said. "I was thinking... What the Hell?"

"...what the Hell...? What?" Takashi questioned, then followed his friend's gaze. "What, you know them?"

Yamato's grimace turned into a chuckle as he observed the doofus Daisuke in his unnatural habitat. "I can't believe he's with a girl and she's actually walking with him and not storming off in anger."

"...he's one of you Chosen whatevers, isn't he?"

"Aye, Takashi, and I think we should go mess with him."

"And since when did you get so sadistic?"

"Since he made me go on that date with his lunatic sister?"

"But she's an _older woman._ How hot is that?" Takashi swooned.

"Um, yeah, you date a psycho and let me know how it goes," Yamato breathed, running a hand through his hair. He put a smile on and the two strolled over to the arguing "couple". Yamato tossed his arm around Daisuke, who immediately turned more red than his hair and yelped.

Yamato started laughing as Takashi and "Takara" gave each other a little nod. Takeru had to turn away. Not only did he not want to be recognized, but he didn't want his brother to see him blush. Still, Takeru cracked a smile. In some weird cosmic fashion, Yamato had just spared Takeru an endless argument.

"Thank you," he said, keeping his roleplay firmly in check as Daisuke caught his running heart.

"No problem. So, why you hanging out with this guy? Did he bribe you?" Yamato chuckled. He swooped in next to Takeru as he spoke.

Takeru shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey!" Daisuke barked as he put his hands on his hips. "Shouldn't you ask a lady her _name_ before you ask such personal questiiiions?"

"Right. My apologies," Yamato said. "I'm Ishida, Yamato. This is my friend Takashi."

"Yo," replied the guitarist, who watched as this circus went on. He was actually more concerned with whatever Yamato had started to say before he got distracted by all this and how much of Takashi's savings it would cost. Last time this happened, Yamato had only wanted one pack of cigarettes and bought a carton.

"I'm... Takara..." Takeru whispered, realizing he hadn't thought of a last name. Yamato hadn't seemed to hear him and Takeru looked to Daisuke.

"She's actually my cousin," Daisuke replied. "Takara is a huge admirer of yours."

Yamato glared, "Daisuke, is this another of your sister's friends? Because I only slept with that one because she was hot, mind you-"

Takeru blinked.

"No, Takara is really my cousin!" Daisuke insisted, "And, and she's really nice. Soft spoken and the like. Nothing like us. She's the black goat, really!"

"Sheep," Takeru hissed.

"No need to curse, Takara..."

"No, it's black sheep. Not goat..."

"Whatever, Yama knows what I mean, right?" Daisuke said, placing a hand on the blonde's back with a loud laugh.

Yamato reached over and picked up Daisuke's arm by his sleeve with his index finger and thumb, then floated it away, "Uh, right. So, you're not dating, I'm assuming?"

"Hey, that's legal in the states. I think."

_Oh, Digi-Jesus, Daisuke! Can't you shut up for five minutes or are you trying to get me outed?_ Takeru thought, grabbing his purse strap and twisting it.

"Whatever floats your boat Daisuke..." Yamato chuckled.

"I'm not dating him," Takeru snapped. "He's just worried I'll fall into the wrong crowd."

"Sounds like he's doing a good job," Takashi snickered and was subsequently elbowed by Yamato, sending the guitarist reeling back into a crowd of preppy women. He apologized several times and announced he would go get a pretzel since Yamato's little visit was taking a "loving eternity".

"Ignore him. I'm actually a good guy once you get to know me."

"I don't trust him," Daisuke said, holding a hand over his mouth as he talked to Takeru. "_Dude, he totally thinks you're a girl._"

Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"Daisu- Dai-kun!" Takeru whined, with his hands on his hips. "Why didn't you tell me you knew the Teen-Age Wolves personally?"

"I know, right? Especially after all that trouble I had to go through to get us tickets..."

Yamato narrowed his eyes, "If you had just said something, I can always make a few exceptions."

"But I did-" Daisuke started. However, Yamato raised a finger to his lips, hushing the boy.

He then turned to Takara, "So, you'll be there tonight, then?"

Takeru nodded.

"See ya, then," Yamato waved, then headed back into the throngs of the food court. Luckily, most everyone here was local and didn't bother him as he found Takashi stuffing his face with three soft pretzels and a slushie. "What? Didn't save me anything, you asshole. I'm taking your slushie."

"Mmph~" Takashi protested, reaching, but Yamato snatched it away. When Takashi finished chewing, he continued, "What was _that_ about?"

"...what?"

"You put all your moves on that girl. After you swore you would never date a Motimiya again."

"Well, this Takara girl is different. I can tell."

"She looks like an easy lay to you. That's all you care about."

"...no, really," Yamato started, his eyes following Takara as her and Daisuke headed into the Pineapple Republic. "She's cute, right?"

"Why are you asking me?" Takashi sneered. _Oh well, at least he's forgotten about that slash he intended to make to my wallet..._

"Oh, and I almost forgot. I was thinking of getting a larger amp. I really wanna piss of my downstairs neighbors."

* * *

"Daisuke!" Takeru whined as the two boys fumbled past a mannequin. "What the Hell was that back there?!"

"What?"

"You embarassed me! I'm _your cousin_?! And we're dating? My brother hates you, your family, and your neanderthal ancestors and you think he would want to date me?"

"W-Well, we didn't think of a last name for you..." Daisuke stammered. "Anyway, we know he's totally not against your little taboo."

"I think he was just being polite," Takeru said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, dear... poor thing, you ticked her off, didn't you?" the girl at the counter intervened. Daisuke and Takeru glanced over to see a brunette with an uneven haircut, glasses, and wearing the Pineapple Republic uniform. She bowed her head, revealing a clip similar to Takeru's. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I really am. It's bad karma, I'm sure."

"...thanks?" Takeru questioned.

"My name is Nana. I noticed... well, I'm not an expert on fashion or anything..." Nana made a weird snort-laugh. "But um... well, I can recommend some things for your body type based on this really long algorithim a beautiful girl like you mustn't give a care about."

Daisuke blinked. "Sounds great. Suit 'er up!"

"I don't have that much money, Dai-kun..."

"Your Mom's loaded or whatever, yeah?" Daisuke asked, reaching into the purse. "Er, I mean _my aunt_ is loaded, you know..." He pulled out a credit card and Takeru winced. He had it specifically for emergencies. However, he never used it, so a few new clothes probably wouldn't be a big deal to his mother anyway, who was always insisting he "date that nice Hikari girl".

"Alright, come with me... uh?"

"Takara. Motimiya, Takara," Takeru introduced himself. He bowed and felt his boob slip and quickly ushered a hand in the way to readjust it.

"I'm Daisuke."

"Good to meet you. Now, come with me," Nana said with a smile and lead them over to a particular line of clothing that had a somewhat modest budget and still had simple, modern design. Eventually, Takeru decided on a slim, yellow dress with bows. Daisuke wasn't thrilled with it, but Nana assured them that it was very flattering. Takeru also grabbed a few more quarter-sleeve shirts at Nana's suggestion, although he hated them because they were the most retarded thing on the earth. The things were so awkwardly placed, he kept tugging at them. He had built up a little muscle in basketball and it showed. Nana observed Takeru's twirling of indecision in the mirror and sighed, "Ah, maybe you would prefer sleeveless? Oh, there's these comfy spaghetti straps I just love for my yoga class. Come, come."

Takeru was hauled off towards another section and handed a multicolor array of tanks and then noticed Nana looking him over. Daisuke was sitting at a nearby bench with the pile of clothes and contemplating if this was what his future with Hikari would be like. _As long as it's with her, I don't mind..._

"What size bra do you wear?" Nana questioned, holding a finger to her lip.

Takeru began to sweat bullets. He looked back at Daisuke as his face grew redder, but Daisuke was lost in his Hikari-la-la-land. "I'm... not sure."

"Well, whatever thing your mother dressed you in is just awful... it does nothing for that beautiful figure of yours. I wish I had this much body fat. Actually, scratch that. That makes me sound too shallow and I'm not really that shallow of a person..." Nana continued on as she reached for the measuring tape and lifted Takeru's arms. He was breathing hard, but Nana didn't notice as she continued on, then pulled the tape tight and measured a few times at different angles. "Alrighty! You're not as well-endowed as my friend... she can never find anything here, but you should squeeze into just about anything. Not that small boobs are a bad thing, some guys like that... Oh, this one. And this one." Nana scoured the wall of panties and bras and selected some matching sets and threw them in Takeru's arms. "Now, go use the fitting room and let me know how they fit. You shouldn't be uncomfortable in ANY way and it should hold all your goodie bits up."

"Goodie bits?" Daisuke hummed from the bench.

Nana glared at him and started ushering Takeru into the booth. He stood there a moment, listening to the music above him. It was a band he recognized that had toured with Yamato once. In some strange way it settled his nerves and Takeru stripped off his shirt. He was wearing probably the ugliest bra on the planet (Thanks, Miyako!) and his "fake boobs" were a little lopsided. He set everything aside, realizing how foreign his body was starting to feel.

"Great, now I'm all strange and no substance," Takeru whispered to himself, picturing himself with none of the fun attributes. Takeru slipped on one of the bras, spending a good three minutes trying to do the clasp. When he finally managed it, he felt it was fairly comfortable. Then, he added his boobs. The weight was awkward against his shoulders and he wondered if that was normal. Nana had said they were small, right? Then he realized he had clasped the rings on the tightest setting and sighed. After a few check-ins from Nana (and Daisuke...) Takeru settled on two of the three sets Nana had set out.

Takeru handed over the credit card and hoped there weren't any strange details on the statement. He didn't want to think what his mother would think about him buying women's clothing. On one hand, she would be glad that he was probably buying them for a girlfriend, but annoyed he was getting things like undergarments...

"Daisuke, I'm blaming you if Mo... if Motimiya. If Aunt Motimiya sees this bill."

"It's not... that bad..." Daisuke shrugged, glancing at the total of 25000 yen.

After they paid, they thanked Nana and she welcomed them to come back anytime. Takeru and Daisuke didn't realize they would be foolishly hauling this all home so late in the afternoon, only to go back and redo his make up and head off to the concert...


	4. Chapter 4

[4]

Concert

* * *

Takeru was thankful that only a few of the Chosen aside he and Daisuke would be attending the concert. He didn't want to have to worry about his hidden identity in front of the older kids anymore than he did with Yamato. Takeru had decided on the black tank and some dark denim jeans with weird zippers at the side of the knees. The jeans flared slightly at the bottom. The entire thing nearly clashed with his pink tennis-shoes, but being boys, they had completely forgotten about shoes.

"You aren't ready for heels, anyway, man," Daisuke had chuckled.

They all loaded up into the Yagami vehicle alongside Taichi, Hikari, and Koushiro. Daisuke quickly explained that Takara was some kind of exchange student and also his cousin. He left out the part about chasing over Yamato, not that Taichi and Koushiro would hear over their bickering.

"I don't know why you're making me go to this thing..." Koushiro sighed, pulling up his phone and reading some downloaded science journal. Taichi screamed and grabbed the phone and threw it to the back seat, nearly missing Hikari's head.

"Because! I go to all your stupid science things and you never do anything with me. Besides, you like Yamato's music... okay that's a bad example. I know you don't. Come on, it's supporting my best friiiieeeend!"

"Can we just go?" Daisuke whined. "You two lovebirds are gonna make us late."

So, an hour later they arrived across town in a seedy bar. Taichi pulled Koushiro and Hikari close to him, shooing away Daisuke and any other unwanted suitors for either of his previous lovelies. Takeru started coughing as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs and had their stamps applied.

"What's up, Takara?" Taichi called over the roar of the music playing on the loud-speaker.

"Is it... always so foggy...?" Takeru questioned. He had been to Yamato's concerts before, but never in a place like this. He was used to.. auditoriums and such. This was apparently a very low-budget show and it made Takeru question what the band was thinking when they signed up to play here. Koushiro must have read the boy's mind and began going into a long explanation about there being no good auditoriums on this side of town and attracting a wider audience... sales... recognition... something. Takeru coughed again.

Taichi finally held back a second and pulled Takara close to him, "It's just a little smoke. I'm used to it from my Dad, but I'm guessing Aunt Motimiya isn't a smoker, is she?"

"...no," Daisuke confirmed.

"_Good answer_," Takeru snapped. Finally the group found a booth on a west wall that had a semi-decent view of the stage.

Taichi proceeded to order the group drinks, except for Koushiro. Takeru started to say he didn't drink either- his Mom strictly forbade it, but he thought one wouldn't hurt for the time being. He just wouldn't drink _a lot_. He had witnessed Taichi and Daisuke's antics under the poison and wasn't thrilled to go around acting like a complete asshole the rest of the night, especially when he needed his wits about him. On that same hand, he had seen Yamato drink once and it wasn't nearly as fun for him. Takeru had heard the story: he was all over a girl he had been dating for years and they had a falling out. No details were ever explained, though, but Takeru knew that particular girl had been Sora. He was starting to rethink that drink.

"So, what are you doing in town, Takara?" Koushiro questioned, trying to stir up some meaningful conversation before his fiance wrecked any chance of it happening.

"I transferred to Odaiba High for my senior year," Takeru explained. "Uh... I like basketball and music magazines, and... getting my snooch pounded on Friday nights."

Daisuke blinked. "You weren't _actually_ supposed to say that."

Hikari glared intensely. She could catch that reference from a mile, having sat through more than enough bad television with Taichi and Yamato on lazy afternoons.

Koushiro hesitated a second, briefly pondering the girl's sobriety. "So, you're a fan of the Wolves' then? I prefer a more technological sound... this is a bit too distorted for me, although Yamato did promise to experiment with some techno elements at some point. I should discuss that with him later."

"Hey, Takara, this would be a great chance to rekindle what we had going earlier with _Yamato-kun_, wouldn't it?" Daisuke smiled.

Hikari eyed Daisuke's drift, "...what trouble did you ladies get into already and not inform **me**?"

"Oh, we just ran into Yamato at the mall. Takara played it all cool and I think he likes her... huh? Huh?" Daisuke grinned, nudging Takeru, who was hiding behind his smooth, flat bangs.

"I've been his best friend like, forever. Let me hook you up. You'd probably have a night you would never forget," Taichi said, smiling as their drinks arrived. He rubbed his hands together and passed them out.

"Not to mention _remember_," Koushiro added.

"So Yamato is a little... socially inclined... give the guy a break."

"...I'm not sure about this," Takeru whispered to Daisuke. "I don't like the way they're talking about Yamato... they would never say this if I was in front of them..."

"Oh, Tak...ara..." Hikari started, being careful since Koushiro was within earshot. She lowered her voice a little more and leaned into Takeru's ear. "They're just trying to be nice around you."

"I don't want anyone to treat me _nice_," Takeru snapped so the entire table could hear him.

"...sorry if we said something that offended you," Koushiro blinked.

Taichi just laughed and kissed Koushiro, making the boy swat him away with sputtering annoyance.

"No, you're fine. I just feel Yamato-kun isn't like that all the time, is he?"

Taichi shrugged, "Of course not. That's just how he acts at shows. Honestly, you should spend a normal day with the guy. He's a total geek."

"He would kill you if you said that to his face!" Takeru gasped.

"Let him try," Taichi snorted. "Oi, there they are."

Takeru turned and looked over at the stage. Yamato was joined by Takashi, from earlier; their drummer, Yutaka; and on keyboards was Akira. Takeru observed each of them. Despite being Yamato's tight-nit circle of friends, he knew little about them. Once, Takeru heard his mother badmouthing them, but she tended to overreact. There was a slew of cheering and clapping.

Once it died down, Yamato grabbed the mic and walked forward. "Thanks, thanks... so, we should probably get this show on the road right?"

The crowd cheered.

"Nah," Yamato breathed, turning back to his bandmates. "They aren't paying us enough, are they?"

"Hell no!" Yutaka grinned.

A small group at the table near the bar sounded disappointed.

"Those girls sound sad, Yamato," Takashi chuckled.

"Ah, fine. Tobira; Door."

As the guitar and Yamato's bass filled the tiny room, Takeru felt his heart skip. "It's a little loud."

"Have you seen them before, Takara?" Taichi asked.

"Y-Yes, but never in a small place like this..." Takeru replied, holding his hand over his breast.

"I'm gonna go mosh when they get to the good stuff," Taichi announced. "Koushiro, you coming?"

"You know I'm not," Koushiro sighed.

"I'll go, Taichi," Hikari said.

"You'll get your toes broken!" the brother cried and Takeru laughed. He loved seeing their dynamic and noting the difference between. Even when Takeru took his feelings and their lack of time spent together out of the equation, he still felt Yamato was closer to him than other siblings.

After a little playful arguing, Taichi chased Hikari out onto the dance floor and disappeared into the fanbase.

Koushiro spent some time observing the newcomer. He had suspicions about the girl's relation to Daisuke, but she seemed nice enough. After spending nights texting Yamato about his erratic love life and not having anything to offer since the blonde never divulged details, Koushiro hoped that what Daisuke had mentioned earlier wasn't an exaggeration.

"Takara, what do you expect to get out of this?"

Takeru blinked at the sudden question. "Sorry?"

"Dating Yamato. That is or is not your goal?" Koushiro clarified.

"...well, actually, I want to get to know him better. I know it sounds silly, but I love him."

Koushiro reached over for Taichi's drink and took a very tiny sip. After all, he was driving. "You are aware of how you sound, then?"

"Like all of those girls flashing them in the front row?" Takara sighed, staring down at his so-called chest.

"Where?!" Daisuke cried. "Takara! Takara! Go! Use your boobs! Use your boobs!"

"Do you have a skip in your record?" Takeru smirked.

"Takara is a _wholesome_ girl, Motimiya. She wouldn't be caught dead up there. None of those losers really appeal to them."

"Even that guy... exposing things?"

"He should probably be arrested," Koushiro whispered.

Takeru covered his eyes, suddenly smudging his eyeliner, leaving a black streak across his face. "Oh, no..."

"Oh, dear," Koushiro whispered. "Let me go get Hikari. I don't know a lot about these so-titled make-up crisis."

Koushiro then stood and took a breath (but not a deep one in fear of lung cancer... or if they had been in the back, a contact high) and braved the mob.

"Wow, I wouldn't be caught dead in that," Daisuke laughed. "So... _Takeru_, what are your plans for after the show?"

Takeru wasn't paying attention. He had conditioned himself not to leer at his brother when his friends were around. Feeling comfortable with Daisuke, though, he leered to his heart's content. Yamato was just as beautiful as ever and now that Takeru had been dolled up himself, he could see the traces of eyeliner accenting already long lashes. When his brother narrowed his eyes, something seemed sad about him and Takeru locked onto those eyes for just a moment. Takeru's sight trailed down to Yamato's lips which smiled at him and a barely noticable gesture of fingers unwrapping from the mic signaled that he remembered him. Or Takara. Whatever. Takeru would have loved to go on towards Yamato's choice of tight jeans and boots, but Koushiro returned with Hikari.

"Help the girl. This set will be done any minute."

"Oh," Hikari piped, enjoying the chance to fret. She didn't get to do this much with Miyako, who could actually care less how she looked. She took Takeru's hand and the two forced through the crowd to the women's restroom. Koushiro followed as well, otherwise Taichi threatened his life. He had to wait outside the door, but he could hear them talking even over the chatter and bass.

Hikari gently dabbed at Takeru's face and he let out a more manly, "Ouch!"

"Hush, Koushiro or someone in here will start wondering..." Hikari muttered. "Now hold still. I can't believe Miyako gave you cheap shit to wear."

"H-Hikari..." Takeru whispered.

"Sorry, Takeru. Honestly, I didn't want to be here. I hate these kinds of bars... there's always some dick trying to hit on you. Hence why I wasn't leaving you alone with Taichi and Daisuke. I'm not trying to be mean, either, but I'm not sure leaving you alone with Yamato is swell, either."

"He's just my brother," Takeru whispered extra low.

Hikari read his lips and sighed. "Do you know what he does at the end of every show, _Takara_?"

"...goes home?"

Hikari planted her face into her hand, nearly getting mascara all over her bangs. "No, the band goes and drinks and mingles until they don't know their dicks from their brains and they find whoever is most willing and take them home."

"...my brother isn't like that."

"He is."

"I refuse to believe that."

"It's the lifestyle, Takeru."

"...but Yamato has more self respect than that! I know he does!" Takeru protested, his voice a high pitched male whine.

"Are you two alright?" Koushiro questioned. "If someone's bothering you, I'll come in."

"Well, why don't you remind him of that? I'll convince Taichi to go through with his proposal from earlier. Get you two talking away from all this... crap."

"Not the word I would use-"

"Um, that's not what I meant. I meant there's... on the floor... nevermind." Hikari sighed, trying not to puke at the sight under the sink. She didn't even know that was possible. "Let's just get out of here, okay?"

Koushiro was relieved when the two girls headed out and joined him. _Something_ had been trying to talk to him, but Koushiro couldn't make heads or tails of it and he was almost willing to risk his fiance's wrath just to return to the table.

The bass threw Takeru's heart again as the last song started up. They returned to the table without anything too eventful, save Daisuke's "serious" question of, "So, did you two lez out?". Hikari at least managed to speak with him about the "arrangement" and things went as planned.

Takeru was more than nervous when his friends lead him backstage to where the band was laughing and drinking. The entire thing made Takeru extremely uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if it was his own good nature or the stereotypical less esteemed mind of a woman playing tricks on him. "Um... H-Hello again."

"Ah, see, isn't she adorable?" Yamato smiled, tossing his hand out in Takeru's general direction.

"So go bang her already," Yutaka teased and Yamato kicked him off of the arm of the couch, sending the young drummer flying into the black coffee table. The table shattered into two pieces and Takeru, startled, rushed over to Yamato without thinking.

"See what you did, dickhole?" Yamato snapped.

"Good going, Yuta," Akira chuckled. "That means its officially time for me to get the Hell out of this inferno and back to the safety of my apartment. Later."

"Later," the other three replied. Yutaka rolled over, pulling shards of wood from his leather vest.

Takeru couldn't even think, still held in the safety of his brother's arms. _It's been ages... not since we were kids... but then, I'm to blame for that. I told Yamato I needed space, but this is more like outer space._ The "brunette" could hear the musician's heartbeat against his ear, which had been beating quickly when Takeru rushed over, but was now calming. _Were you... worried?_

"Sorry," Yamato breathed, pulling Takeru close to him, who flinched at the faint scent of alcohol on his breath. Yamato kicked Yutaka when he tried to get back up, then hopped down from the trunk he had been sitting on, taking Takara with him.

Taichi gave a wave and laughed at the remaining group as he returned to escort his sister and fiance and Daisuke, home.

* * *

"Again, s-sorry," Yamato said.

Takeru glanced around. He had lead them somewhere even further backstage. "It's... no problem. Guys get like that."

"Oh, do you have siblings?"

Takeru didn't have to think of an answer. "An older brother."

"Ha, really? I have a little brother, actually. I bet _Mom_ wouldn't let him come tonight."

"...o-oh?"

"She's constantly putting these thoughts in his head. Takeru's never going to think for himself with her hovering over him..." Yamato said. His words tumbled out with the occasional slurring of letters. "Enough, enough about me. Tell me about your brother."

Yamato found a door and opened it. Takeru noted that it was a dressing room. Yamato didn't close the door. _Did he forget, or is he being considerate? I'm Yamato's little brother, damn it. I should be able to read him better than this. I feel like the real Takara would feel..._

"Oh, you don't get along, I guess?" Yamato asked, picking up the conversation. There was yet another couch on the far right side of the room. Parelell was a set of make-up chairs and a wall of mirrors. In the back was a row of lockers. The floor was covered in some odd red carpet and the walls were dated with wood panelling.

Takeru tried to ignore the atrocious sight and continued, "Well... we don't see eachother very much. He's... off at college and it's in another city. We were really close as kids... but I don't know what happened."

"Sounds like he grew up," Yamato replied, rummaging around in the cushions of the couch. He grabbed a half empty beer from the empty space between the arm of the couch and the cushion.

"Still, he should call once in awhile... I am just his _sister_ after all. I worry."

Yamato smiled, looking over at this green-eyed young woman. He had to admire the fact that she wasn't all over him. In fact, it was a nice break. Not only had she rescued him from the same fate after drinking with his buddies, but here she was, just talking with him like a normal fucking human being. She hadn't brought up the band or the music or what he was "really" saying with this or that. Hell, Yamato suspected she knew a thing or two about the actual composition process, if he pushed. That would be absolutely something.

"Thank you," he said out of the blue, letting his eyes meet hers.

Takeru blushed and took a seat on the floor. Yamato tsked and stood, nearly falling over, yet offering her the couch. This was the brother he knew. Not the strange demon hiding behind whatever wall he had put up over the last seven years. At that thought, Takeru worried himself. Had it really been that long since they went out for a bite to eat or he stayed over at his fathers? He blamed Yamato's practices at first- there was no reason to go over to a brother that slept past noon and a father who was never around. Then, Takeru blamed school. He had to study. He had midterms. The younger generation had something planned. "For... what?" Takeru asked finally, a hint of guilt rising up from his vocal chords.

"Just... this," Yamato replied with a smile. He wasn't even drinking the rest of the beer. He set it over on the counter to forget. "You're talking to me."

"...did you expect me to put out on our first date?" Takeru smirked, not knowing where the Hell that had come from, but he enjoyed it.

Yamato laughed a bit, followed by a small hacking cough. Cigarettes or nervousness? Takeru would let his brother decide that one. "See? You're special. There's... like, this light in you I haven't seen in anyone else before."

"What kind of light?" Takeru wondered out loud.

"Hope, I think," Yamato chuckled. "So, what did Taichi go through all that trouble for? What did you want to ask Ishida Yamato, alone in a back room?"

Takeru had finally stopped blushing and was now starting again. "Would it surprise you if I had no intention whatsoever?"

"Not really," Yamato said. "At least steal a kiss from me, to make this entire thing worth it."

"...is that what you want or what you think I want... or what you think you want?"

"Now you're getting a little too philosophical for me, Takara. Let's just say you would be doing me a favor."

"How so?"

"I want to remember you. Remember this."

"...remember what exactly?" Takeru asked as Yamato leaned over him. Takeru could feel Yamato's breath on his cheek and it was so not unlike his many dreams that left him aching the next morning.

Yamato leaned back a little, touching noses with the young lady in front of him and eased in delicately for a kiss. Takeru had easily expected a peck on the cheek or the brush of his lips on his own. He was swooning, surely, but then Takeru tasted the sting of alcohol and the smokey remains of a cigarette. In his dreams, he had always pictured Yamato to taste something akin to vanilla, sweet, but bitter in consendrated doses.

Takeru could deal with his brother exploring his mouth, too, but then Yamato's right hand reached behind Takeru's head and pushed them closer together, going deeper. Deeper than Takeru knew was possible. He could feel heat trying to stir in his loins and tried to think of anything else to deny it when Yamato pulled away- completely.

"If that's all you want... I'd get out of here before the crowd leaves. It's a pain to get through the crowd after the closing band's final set. I'm sure you have a curfew, anyway."

Takeru nodded and left. He contemplating hugging him, but that was way too personal and he didn't want to risk any further contact at the expense of his sanity and merely thanked Yamato before leaving.

Takeru decided then that this was no longer something he was doing for himself. He had to figure out what was suddenly bothering his older brother, because everyone else was accepting this as some kind of act, but Takeru knew better. He was the only one that _could_ know any better. He had seen a bit of the caring brother he remembered and a bit of the brother he didn't know anymore. He had to figure out which was truest to heart and also remind himself that he wasn't a giddy fangirl as he found time to himself in the shower that evening.


	5. Chapter 5

[5]

Date

* * *

"I hope you don't mind this place," Yamato grinned. Takeru was still lost in his date's shine. Yamato had probably spent a good thirty minutes making his hair sit just right and another thirty deciding on the dark blue jeans and light blue button-up. He usually didn't wear such light colors, but he was in a good mood. "It's nothing like that shitty bar we met in."

"U-um," Takeru replied. He wanted to say something, but the skirt of that yellow dress with ribbons he had gotten at Nana's insistance was beginning to fly up in the wind of the day. Takeru held it down while equally trying to balance on heels. Takeru blushed as Yamato smirked at him, then opened the door to the local bookstore: Myuu-mew.

"So, how did you hear about the Wolves?"

"Uh, well... Daisuke told me."

"Huh," Yamato thought. "Daisuke just gets wierder by the second."

"Well, this is _Daisuke _we're talking about."

"Screw him," Yamato said, walking Takeru straight to the fantasy section of books. "I wanna know more about you, Takara."

"Oh, me?" Takara whispered. "Like what...?"

"Hold on, I think I found what I came here for. I hope you're not offended, but I really needed to get this for my brother."

"...uh, what is it?"

"A birthday gift," Yamato smiled. "He likes this author and she put out a new book."

"You're so thoughtful," Takara said with a smile just as wide.

"What books do you like, Takara? I wouldn't mind getting you something, too."

"O-oh, I don't know... I mean, I don't read that much." Takeru looked around, wondering if he should finally break down and just say something to get him out of Yamato's sights for a moment, but then the blonde shrugged and frowned.

"Oh, well. Maybe some coffee then?"

"Coffee?" Takara questioned and the two headed for the in-store cafe. Takeru had never been there before and blinked when the waitress looked their direction. Takeru heard Yamato made a sound like he had been burned and he hesitated at the door.

"Seriously..?" Yamato muttered to himself, but then he noticed Takara was waiting for him. "Oh, I'll just bare it long enough..."

Confused, Takara followed and the two decided on mochas. As they waited for their turn in line, Takeru studied his brother's expression. He seemed lost and was looking everywhere except straight ahead. Takeru looked at the waitress. She was similar to them: blonde hair and blue eyes. In fact, she resembled Natsuko to a degree. Takeru found this exciting as they had always been bullied for their looks and here they were, with someone similar. He was well aware of his brother's resentment and outright fear and instead reached out for Yamato's hand. He gave a weak smile as the customers in front of them left.

"Can we get two mochas?" Yamato breathed. Takeru felt Yamato squeezing his hand.

"Sure, anything else?"

"No, that's all," Yamato replied.

"Okies. Just wait over there and we'll have it right out to you."

Yamato sighed and the two went to find a seat. About halfway down Takeru (and Yamato) noticed Daisuke and Hikari sharing a booth and laughing. Takeru couldn't help but still feel jealousy. A big brother like jealousy. "Dai-kun!" Takara called.

"Hey, Hikari," Yamato greeted. "What brings you here, Daisuke? I didn't know you could read."

_Yamato, I love you_, Takeru thought.

"Ha ha, funny," Daisuke muttered. "I'm just having a nice second breakfast with Hikari here."

"Hello, Takara. Yamato," Hikari said with a smile. "You two sure look cute together today. Yellow and blue are so vibrant together."

"Yeah, whatever," Yamato said, blushing. "May we sit with you?"

Takeru noted Daisuke's usual blue/white striped shirt and the long slacks, sans goggles. He looked a little strange without them now. Hikari, on the other hand, was wearing a long, pink dress and thigh high boots.

"Oh," Hikari said, grabbing her purse. "Go right ahead."

The four were then all seated in the booth like some kind of double date. Daisuke eyed the two of them and then turned to Takara, soley. "So, what brings you here, then, huh?"

"Just some coffee," Yamato replied.

Takara chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Hikari questioned.

"He's buying birthday presents," Takara grinned.

"Yeah, so?" Yamato breathed and then the waitress delivered their coffee. Takara noticed Yamato finally let go of his hand and he nervously reached for the coffee. He tried not to make it look like he had noticed, because Yamato didn't seem to realize it, either.

"Some man you are," Daisuke snorted. "Taking her on a date and shopping in the middle of it. Get the girl something."

"Takara doesn't mind. And I offered to get her something, anyway."

"I really don't mind," Takara insisted.

"You're too _soft,_ Takara," Daisuke mutttered.

For a moment they sipped their drinks and Hikari finished her salad. Then, Yamato realized something. "Hey, Daisuke. Won't Takeru kill you if he sees you with Hikari?"

Hikari blushed deeply, "It's not like that."

"Takeru needs to learn to mind his own business," Daisuke said, glaring at Takara. "If he wanted to be with her, wouldn't he be dating her?"

Takeru wasn't sure what was up Daisuke's butt today, but he tried to ignore him. In a way, he seemed jealous of them or perhaps, he was just annoyed to be rudely interrupted on his own sort-of date. Either way, Daisuke's mood didn't let up.

"So, did you two do it after we left the other night?"

Yamato nearly choked on his coffee. Takara reached for a napkin and offered it to Yamato, who politely declined. "Daisuke, you dickweed," Yamato breathed. "Don't talk like you know me."

"I think everyone knows how you are."

"Fuck you," Yamato remarked. "Like you're any better, dating my little brother's girl behind his back."

"We're _not_ dating," Hikari insisted.

The constant bringing up of the topic made Takeru's heart sink. Thankfully, Hikari steered the conversation on to more pleasant subjects like weather and sports. _How come he keeps saying I'm with Hikari? We've never announced anything of the sort. Fuck, he's starting to sound like Mom... he doesn't even know I'm gay. What kind of brothers are we, really?_

"Takeru's not even straight," Hikari stated suddenly when Daisuke and Yamato started arguing again, giving a wink to 'Takara'.

Yamato froze a moment, "Wait, what? Really?"

"Yes," Hikari breathed. She glanced to Daisuke and whispered something like 'play along' and started again, "He was worried about what you would think, Yamato... I shouldn't have said anything."

"No... I mean, my brother can be whatever he wants, you know? I don't have a particular preference, myself."

"Oh?" Hikari questioned with surprise.

"Dude," Daisuke breathed.

"You know so much about me, Daisuke, and you didn't know that?" Yamato laughed.

"...it's getting late, isn't it Hikari?" Daisuke questioned.

"Yeah, it really is. My brother's gonna wonder if you kidnapped me."

"God, Taichi knows you two are dating? I'm surprised he hasn't sent undercover ops," Yamato replied as the other couple stood to leave. Hikari slung her purse over her shoulder. Daisuke and Takara exchanged glances.

"It's not like you're dating her, Yamato," Daisuke spat, looking away from him. "You would be dead the second you approached my dear Hikari."

"Daisuke, stop being a butt," Hikari snapped, putting her hands on her hips. Her purse slid down her shoulder and she readjusted it back to her angry stance.

"I'm not, I'm just telling it how it is. Takara, you're gonna get your heart broken."

"Just the other day you were telling me what a great guy Yamato is," Takara insisted. "Without you, I'd never been able to... meet him."

"Maybe, but... but... well, whatever! Let's go Hikari," Daisuke said and started off. Hikari smiled at Yamato and Takara, then chased after her now-official-boyfriend. "Later Taker- Takara."

"What the Hell was that? Are you trying to blow his cover?" Hikari hissed when they were out of earshot.

"N-no," Daisuke sighed. He glanced back at the table where Takara and Yamato were laughing.

"Then why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?!" Hikari demanded.

"It's nothing," Daisuke replied.

* * *

"Did you... have fun today?" Yamato questioned as he and Takara walked across the bridge in near Yamato's apartment.

Takara grinned from behind the ice cream cone she was eating. "Of course. I'm glad we could spend time together."

"...Takara, do you believe all that shit Daisuke said earlier?" Yamato sighed. He removed his arm from where it had been entertwined with Takeru's and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What? About you being loose?" Takara questioned.

"Uh,... yeah."

"I don't care," Takara replied, stopping midway on the bridge. "I mean, everyone dates differently. If yours happen to skip all this wining and dining you're doing with me, then... that's your choice."

"Ha, what are you saying, huh, Takara?"

"You must like me to treat me so special. It's not like I'm expecting you to up and cheat on me or something. I know you better than that."

"You've only known me for a day," Yamato chuckled.

"I take risks," Takara replied.

"I like risky girls."

Takeru waited for Yamato to comment further, but his blue eyes gazed behind Takara and across the way where a sidewalk lead to their apartment building. Takeru immediately recognized Hiroaki as Yamato called out to him.

"Dad!"

Hiroaki glanced up and smiled and then started to walk again.

"Hold on," Yamato said excitedly and rushed to the end of the bridge, "Dad! Hey, Dad, come here!"

Takeru began to sweat and watched as the father and son headed back towards him. He shyed away as Hiroaki introduced himself. Takara then extended a hand and shook. "Good to meet you, sir."

"Isn't she cute?" Yamato grinned.

"...very," Hiroaki replied, eying Takara. There was something he couldn't place about the girl. She had this wide-eyed innocent expression that he admired so much in his wife and Takeru. Perhaps, that was a good thing. "So, Takara, how is my son treating you?"

"Dad..." Yamato whined. "I brought you over here to introduce you two, not embarrass me."

"He's been a gentleman," Takara said. "Truly."

Hiroaki chuckled. _Does her voice sound... kinda familiar, too?_

"Well... I should be getting upstairs. I have work again in the morning. Oh, and Yamato. Your brother is coming over this weekend, so would you mind cleaning up for me?"

"No problem, Dad."

"Wow, you clean?" Takara questioned, his voice cracking. Yamato didn't seem to notice- he was too concerned by his Dad's prescence, despite being the one that hauled him over.

_I'm positive... it can't be._ Hiroaki studied the girl closer. The face shape was beyond similar. The eyes were a different color, but a bit too vibrant. Contacts, maybe? The hair, if closely inspected, had tints of blonde running through it. _Takeru...?! Takeru..._

"...that's so... nice, I mean," Takara replied.

"Hmm... well, it was good to meet you, _Takara_," Hiroaki replied, then started back towards the apartment.

Takeru blinked and looked around. When he noticed Yamato looking at him with concern, he straightened up, "I don't think he likes me."

"Of course he does. My Dad loves everyone, including my mother, which is saying an asston."

Takeru pulled away a little, irked by the comment. "Your mother can't be that bad of a woman."

"Well, let's just say I'm not ever letting _you_ meet her," Yamato breathed and started the opposite direction. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"No, it's alright. I don't live far and... w-well, I haven't told anyone I'm dating yet."

"I see. Will you be alright on your own?" Yamato asked. The two were standing next to the bench as the sun set behind them. Yamato reached a hand out to Takara's shoulder. "Honestly."

"I'll be fine. When do you want to... do this again?"

"I've got a concert later on this week, but you should pick where you want to go, Takara. Really, you're just too sweet a girl..." Yamato trailed off, realizing what he had said.

"You're nicer than you think you are," Takara replied quickly, taking the hand from his shoulder and holding it tightly.

"N-no, maybe this is a mistake," Yamato whispered.

Takeru's eyes widened at the mere suggestion. He tugged on Yamato's hand again and forced him to look at him. Before he knew it, Takeru had pressed his lips against Yamato's as if begging him not to go. When the entire thing was done, Yamato looked at him and immediately walked away.

"Please be careful... on the way home. Alright?" he said, not turning back.

Takeru sat back down on the bench, confused for some time as the sky grew dark around him.


	6. Chapter 6

[6]

A/N: This chapter was a long time coming, but I'm working on a novel as well as a few different fanfics, so I'm still balancing it all. Enjoy.

Warnings: Incest, mentions of alcohol, implied abuse

Pairings: Yamakeru (with a humorous cross-dressing Takeru..) Also, implied YutakaxSora, implied Yamasuke/Daikeru

* * *

Takeru was starting to realize that his feelings for Yamato were worse than ever, especially after the kiss in the park. He had his brother's companionship and trust now, but it wasn't what Takeru wanted most. What he wanted... he would never have, even after all this, he feared.

He tried to sleep but his mind was spinning, reeling with the memory of the taste in his mouth and the warmth of his hands, the softness of his blonde hair, and the way his voice sounded. Takeru couldn't take anymore and went into the kitchen for a glass of water when he noticed his mother in her office.

He didn't hear her typing. "Mom? You okay?"

She had barely heard him and so it took a minute for her to raise her gaze to him. "Ah, Takeru. It's late... later than I thought. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"_You_ shouldn't be working so late."

Nancy smiled to herself. Sometimes Takeru knew her better than she knew herself. She stood and joined him in the kitchen and poured them each a glass of milk. "So... when are you going to tell me who it is?"

Takeru knew the color had drained from his face because he was sweating. She couldn't know. **Couldn't.** She would condemn him to Hell and tell Satan not to kill him because that would be too easy. Not only was Takeru gay, but he was gay for his brother. Perhaps the sweating was Hell ascending on him.

"Is it Hikari?" Nancy asked, wrinkling her nose with curiousity.

"Ah, no, but she's... she's popular. She's in a band... and she's really sweet."

"Well, I hope things work out well for you. You've been a little sidetracked," Nancy admitted, finishing her glass. "After all, that assignment is still sitting on the coffee table, unfinished."

"I'll get it done, Mom," Takeru reassured her. She put their glasses in the sink and then turned back to him, hugging him close. When she let go she went back to her office, promising not to take too long and reminded Takeru once more he was still a kid and needed his rest.

Talking with his Mom had only made things worse and when he was sure she was asleep so she wouldn't catch him, he called the only one he could, no matter what a jerk he was being. "Daisuke?"

"TB... Do you have any idea what time it is?! I was getting my beauty sleep."

"Look, I... I kissed him."

"You did?!" Daisuke squealed and then his brain fired, "Hey, but you sound disappointed."

"I'm just nervous. He invited me to another concert tomorrow after school. What if he... what if we...?"

"Don't worry... okay Takeru?" Daisuke whispered.

Takeru felt as if Daisuke's words had gotten caught in the net of phone line between them as the lingered in his ears. Something about the way Daisuke was acting lately, the way his voice sounded; it was all so off.

"...do you really like my brother, Dai-" Takeru started, but the phone went silent.

* * *

"So... that girl was in the crowd. She still sticks out like a sore thumb," Akira was saying.

Yamato twisted his lips, "So? She's nice."

"Since when do you date nice?" Yutaka chuckled.

"Go back to sucking Sora's face and leave me alone," Yamato mumbled. "You guys should be supporting me. I've never felt this way about anyone."

"...are you going to tell her? I mean, if it gets that far," Yutaka asked, letting his hands rest in his pockets. Akira and Takashi exchanged confused glances and Yamato huffed as he tossed away one boot from his tired feet. He would need better shoes if he was going to dance.

"She's going to wonder where I am. Are you guys staying, too?" Yamato asked, blowing off his drummer.

"I have an exam next week and I've been putting it off," Akira noted.

"I'll stay and drink for awhile with Yuta," Takashi shrugged. "But I gotta get home, too."

"Alright, see you then," Yamato said, having finished exchanging his boots for a pair of converses. He eyed each of them with a grin, "Don't touch my bass. I'll kill you all. I'm coming back for it." Yamato pointed at each of them and then made that goober laugh of his before heading out into the crowded dance floor.

He found Takara sitting in a secluded corner, sipping ginger ale. As Yamato made his way across the room he noticed a particular loser he had seen around before. In a way, he and Yamato were pretty similar, trading women around like cards in a poker match, but this guy just made the blonde's blood boil. At least Yamato had maintained an ounce of respect for the opposite sex- this guy didn't respect anyone and he was making his way for Takara.

"So, are you here with anyone? You have the loveliest eyes."

Yamato waited a few feet away with his arms crossed. He liked to have more of an excuse to kick someone's throat in. Technically, he wasn't even sure if he and Takara were a couple, so maybe he was a bit unfounded in being so overprotective and jealous as he tapped his foot.

"U-Um, yeah," Takara whispered, turning back to her drink.

"One dance? Come on. He won't care."

Yamato clenched his jaw, "Oh, I won't?"

The loser glanced over at him. Yamato recognized him from one of the other bands and laughed. Not only did he suck at finding girls to insult and bed, he was a shitty drummer at that. "Ishida, she yours?"

"I don't own women," Yamato hissed.

"Well, you're missing out, aren't you?"

The blonde grinned as Takara glanced between them. Takeru knew that look in his brother's face and inside he was as giddy as a three year old with a shiny set of keys, but part of him feared for this random guy's safety... or life, even. "Uh, it's alright, really-"

"I get what I deserve," Yamato said flatly. Takeru noted the statement as sounding strange. If this had been in front of, say, Taichi, he probably would've made some remark about sleeping around way more than this guy.

"Man, you're even more shitty in person than that sad sap you sing for a living."

"Oh, so now you're insulting me?" Yamato growled. "I said get lost!"

"I'm taking this young lady with me, Ishida. I don't see your stamp on her anywhere, or any woman for that matter."

"You're calling me a slut?" the blonde sighed, "Look, take any other girl here but you're not taking Takara. I know what you're thinking- she looks like she doesn't belong here, she probably got seperated from some friends that are used to this bullshit, and you think you're gonna have an easy lay after putting a few drinks in her, despite the fact you don't know her age, much less her name."

The man looked between Takara and Yamato. "You didn't even give me a chance."

"That's the point. I hate people like you," Yamato breathed, walking over to stand between the guy and Takara. "You think you can do whatever you want—"

_Did Niisan's voice crack?_

"-because you find them attractive. Well, you can't!" Yamato barked, punching the man straight in the neck. He coughed, clutching at his throat and hit the floor.

"Ho, damn-!" said someone nearby.

"Haha, go Yamato, you deck that loser!" said Takashi from the other end of the bar.

Yamato shrugged off the pain in his hand- he'd felt worse making contact with actual bone.

Takeru fully expected him to gloat, but perhaps he got lost in the part of Yamato that was just an act on the stage, the one everyone said Yamato was and not the brother he knew. The one who turned to him now, worried, placing his hands on Takara's shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Takara could only grin, "Fine."

Eventually the guy's friends pulled their ailing friend away and Yamato took a seat next to Takara. He ordered a shot of whiskey and for awhile the two just drank in silence as the clamor around them built up into a hum akin to a jet engine once more.

"You're quiet..." Yamato noted, "I hope decking that loser didn't scare you."

"...no, you're fine," Takara replied. "How's your hand?"

Yamato took Takara's hand in his injured one. He wasn't bleeding, but it _did _hurt. He decided to change the subject quickly before Takara ended up doting on him and worrying herself sick. "Well, since my set is over, why don't we dance for a bit? I promise I'm better than that jerk."

"You... dance?"

"Okay, maybe... Maybe I don't, but I would try for you. I guess I'm a bit old fashioned, if you don't mind some slow dancing," Yamato said, smiling. The lights behind him lit up his soaked skin. His hair was clinging to his forehead and cheeks and Takeru braved himself and reached up, brushing back the boy's bangs behind his ear. Yamato was a stone. He didn't flinch.

"I would love to dance with you," Takeru whispered and felt the warmth of Yamato's hand in his as they walked out to the center of the bar and began to dance. Yamato reached around, putting one hand on Takara's waistline. The other hand was still firmly gripping Takara's hand and Yamato quickly pressed his head against hers.

Takeru could barely breathe as he stared up at Yamato's eyes. They were so close Takeru could smell the cologne on him, rising up from his humid skin. He had been performing all night and Takeru knew he was tired, but he didn't show this and instead Yamato pulled Takara closer and as the song neared the end of the first play of the chorus he kissed Takara's neck.

Takeru instantly felt himself melt and tried to hold back a squeak and leaned into Yamato's shoulder. Takeru couldn't ignore the heat dancing over his neck and a surprsingly ladylike groan escaped him.

"You're cute, you know that?" Yamato whispered. He pulled back and smiled. "Let me see your eyes... they're so bright. Beautiful. Like emeralds."

Takara blushed. "Yours are... blue... like a wave... divided in the light..."

"Yeah, I'm a mixed up mutt," Yamato chuckled. The two danced a little longer as the song finished, just staring at one another. Takeru could barely take it, so lost in his older brother's eyes that he didn't notice Yamato moving his hand a little lower and squeezing. "I... I really can say for once in my life... I'm in love with someone."

"Y-Yamato..." Takara stammered. "I've always felt the same way about you." Then, Takeru realized what he had said. "I mean, I know we've never known one another, but I feel like you're writing to me when you sing. It's like there's something you're dying to tell me, but can't."

Yamato slowly pulled away, trying to hide his surprise. "I... well, every writer has their secrets, Takara."

"...Yamato?" Takara questioned.

"How about we go some place quieter? Spend a little quality time together? Are you ready for that?"

Takeru wanted to scream yes but he could only nod. He followed Yamato to a similar VIP room as the one they had first talked in. This one was a little nicer, at least. Yamato pulled Takara down to the couch and immediately kissed her.

Takeru's senses suddenly awakened at what his brother had planned and he hesitated a little.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Yamato questioned, noticing this.

"Fine..." Takara whispered, wanting nothing more than to feel his hands again. Yamato groped at his chest, luckily not caring for the difference- he probably felt plenty of fake chests in his day. Or he didn't care. Then, Yamato began kissing him fiercer and Takeru replied with similar intensity, despite the fact that he was growing increasingly nervous. Then, Yamato slid a hand to Takeru's thigh and started upward. Takeru backed away quickly. There were some things he really didn't want Yamato to notice under that skirt right now. The situation had certainly gone on long enough and he had no reason to deny the other anything except for his hidden identity. Takeru used all his energy not to just give in to his own feelings and he began to look around for any sign of escape, but they were alone.

Yamato raised an eyebrow, "...something is bothering you."

"F-Fine," Takeru stammered as Yamato slid his hand a little higher. Takeru whined, sliding the hand away. "It's just... I can't..."

"Takara?" Yamato asked with genuine concern. The hand that had been dangerously close to Takeru's inner thigh now moved up to Takara's cheek. "What's the matter? Tell me." After he didn't respond, Yamato sat back, narrowing his gaze elsewhere with some form of shame. "...you said you were okay with it. Were you lying? I don't mean to pressure you-"

"No, no, it's not that-" Takeru started and then struggled to think of anything he could say to soothe the situation. "It's just..." As Takeru became more flustered, he began to cry, which worried Yamato more, which made Takeru feel even worse. He was going to be caught in his lie if he didn't think of something: "I just haven't adjusted to my body yet. I mean, since..." Takeru struggled to think of a good way to put any excuse that could follow. "Since, I was..."

"Oh, God," Yamato breathed, running a hand through his hair. He looked like he had realized something and Takeru watched his brother's eyes glass over. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"What?" Takeru asked.

"You were raped."

Takeru blinked. _Of all the things you can conclude from what words came tumbling from my mouth, you go with that, Oniichan? _Takeru nodded nonetheless. At least he hadn't to think up the excuse. However, Yamato stood and started for the door and didn't look back. "Yamato-kun!" Takeru called.

"I need a minute..." he whispered and headed back out into the bar.

Takeru started for his purse but cursed at himself for having fallen into such womanly habits and threw it down, then started for the door. He had to know why Yamato was so upset. Was he angry that "Takara" wasn't putting out? No, that wasn't really like him. Then, Takeru wondered about their conversation. If "Takara" had been raped... maybe Yamato just felt guilty and thought he was coming on too strong. Takeru did note that his older brother tended to be too hard on himself. Takara entered back into the fog of smoke and the deafening bass and found his brother sitting at the bar with Takashi. Yutaka had long since taken off, Takashi was explaining to Yamato as Takeru approached, and Akira always retired early. Takeru was about to speak when he heard his brother's voice cracking between sobs. It was unlike anything he had ever seen in his life.

"Can you get this man a drink for the love of god?" hissed Takashi. "Jesus, what do you mean you told her that? She probably thinks you're a jerk. It takes courage to say that."

"Don't fucking tell me about that," Yamato sniffled. His anger was deafened by the need to breathe. "You _know_ I don't need to be told that."

"I _know_," Takashi reiterated. He grabbed the drink from the bartender and shoved it into Yamato's hands, giving the man behind the counter a glare. "Here, just relax for a second. Want me to go talk to her?"

Yamato chugged the drink with one hand and rested his head in the other. "I'm a hypocrite, anyway, right?" Yamato laughed, setting the empty glass back down. "After all, I'm the one who was raped. I shouldn't freak out on her. I know how that feels."

Takeru had to step back at the words and hurried back to the VIP room for his bag. He grabbed it and rushed out. He couldn't be there. He couldn't hear _that_. When Takeru made it back out onto the street he took a deep breath and let the tears roll as he decided what to do. He knew he couldn't share this with anyone- Yamato had never told him or their family. Hell, family would be the only people to understand. Takeru would have to go and ask Hiroaki if he knew anything. He would be the one to know, but Takeru didn't have time tonight. Besides, he was visiting Hiroaki and Yamato's for the weekend, so it was just simpler to wait it out. _Oniichan needs to sort some things out... and so do I. Maybe Iori was right. This has gone too far._

"Takara!" called a robust voice. When Takeru turned, he saw Takashi rushing over to him. "Look... Yamato isn't mad at you. He may have said some hurtful things, but he wasn't thinking straight. I can't explain-"

"There's no need to explain," Takeru whispered. "I just... I think we should talk when we both aren't so tired, maybe."

"...yeah. You'll call him, won't you?" Takashi whispered.

"Yes," Takeru replied. "Have a good night. Please tell him the same."


	7. Chapter 7

I Would Lie For You

[7]

Warnings: This fic is a humorous tale of Takeru's cross-dressing antics to win his brother's heart... with Daisuke's help. Some mentions of abuse w/no details in later chapters, references to sex and alcohol, and some minor cursing

A/N: This chapter was a long time coming, but there's only a few more to go. I am thinking of a Daikari sequel that will still deal with our favorite sibling pair, too, but it's a WIP. Anyway, enjoy and thank you so much for the reviews!

Pairings: Yamakeru, Daikari, Takeru and Daisuke friendship

* * *

Takeru immediately inhaled the scent of coffee, carrying a few books in his arms. He set the shopping bag down at one of the tables and waited until he heard the two coffee orders announced across the small mini-cafe. He rushed over to get them and started back for his seat when Yamato finally joined him.

"Hey," Yamato greeted with a smile. Usually, he would have wrapped an arm around him, but Takeru only felt the barest part of his brother's palm on his back and felt a sting of guilt in his stomach. "I'm glad you could meet me here. I wanted to apologize for the other night."

"No, I ran out on you, too, so there's reall-"

"Please," Yamato begged, sitting down. He started to reach over and adjust Takara's shoulders so she would sit, but he hesitated. "I need you to listen to why. I... I've never told anyone about this, except a really good friend of mine- and he's not even my best friend..."

Takeru couldn't help but let a giggle escape his lips. His brother was so nervous! (And rightfully so.) Yamato hesitated at this, but then continued: "I know what you've been through. When I was a small kid, I was raped, too."

Takeru shifted in his seat and then reached for the coffee. Anything to find a distraction. He was flopping between angry and worried and he just couldn't decide which emotion to keep and which to tuck away for what Yamato called a "rainy, drunk night".

"...I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"No, it's not that, it's just... I... I've never told anyone, either."

"...you never prosecuted?"

"...they never found him," Takeru said quickly.

"Oh, so it was a stranger... I want to say you're lucky. I feel like it would hurt less for me if that had been the case."

Takeru blinked. _He knows the person that hurt him? Chances are I do, too, then...!_

"I don't see her everyday, but occasionally... Still, at least I know where she is and even if nothing was ever proven, at least I know I'm safe. You must have lived in fear for a long time."

Takeru only nodded and stared down at his coffee. He wasn't sure what to make of all this. He had opened some pandora's box for his brother... and there was no undoing it. Worse, Takeru couldn't think of who it was. The friend Yamato had mentioned had to be Jyou, because Taichi was his best friend, but Jyou was his most trusted friend. Takeru's mind swam at the thought that it could be any of the other kids, but there was no awkwardness. And of course, the band mates seemed to know. They had probably pieced things together. Yamato was good at hiding that sort of thing until he drank-

"I don't mean to depress you. May I?" Yamato asked with a weak smile, holding his hand a few inches above Takeru's. When Takeru nodded with a blush, Yamato let his hand down and began anxiously massaging Takeru's knuckle. "I... I feel like I can trust you. When I realized that, I guess it scared me. The person that hurt me, she was supposed to be someone I could trust unconditionally... and... I don't know where my mind is going with this. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Takeru said, the words tumbling from his lips. Again, he specified he had been raped by a female. He could further see why he had never said anything.

"...it's hard enough being a male _victim_. I don't even know what that word means. I'm not a victim, but I've been labeled one since I was six." Yamato paused to chuckle and take a sip from his coffee. A smile crossed his face, "Oh, you remembered to ask them to use creamer, since real milk makes me sick. God, you're amazing."

"...I just care," Takeru whispered, trying not to cry. How could _his_ brother, _his_ Oniichan, hold in all this pain for twenty-something years and still seem normal... it certainly explained the short temper, at least. "You really didn't have to tell me all this."

"...I don't want us to break up."

Takeru's head shot up at the sudden statement and he could feel his own pupils dilating with fear and excitement. When the realization settled, Takeru smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm so glad I met you..." he whispered. "I'm sorry if anything I've done offended you up until now. You handle yourself so well... I can't even imagine."

_Yamato, stop rubbing this in like salt on a burn. It's making my stomach hurt and you still haven't answered the most important question...!_ "May I ask, who hurt you?"

Yamato pulled his limbs back to the safety of his body and huddled into his chair slightly. Even his legs drew under the chair. "I..." he breathed. "I, I can't say. I just can't. I'm sorry."

Takeru reached his hand out this time, letting tears settle like condensation on the tabletop. "It's fine. Let's talk about something else, okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

Takeru had no idea how he was going to handle his visit with Hiroaki and Yamato that evening... or the next. Not with this knowledge imparted to him.

When their visit was over, Yamato drove them home and waited for Takara to get out of the car. He leaned out of the window, "Takara."

Takeru turned, having already walked a few feet away.

"If you ever see that son of a bitch that hurt you. I'd gladly kill him."

Takeru wasn't sure how to take that, but an amusing thought of his brother bashing someone's skull in with his guitar crossed the boy-girl's mind and made him smile. _Oniichan, so you protect everyone but yourself... sounds like you._ "Thank you for that."

Yamato pressed a cigarette between his teeth and with a light muffled voice, he replied, "My brother's coming over this weekend. It would be nice if you could meet him."

Takeru burned deep red. "I'll... check my schedule. I might have... work."

"Oh, where do you work, huh?" Yamato smiled, pulling the car into park for a moment. "Blow the fuckers off, anyway. Come meet my Dad and my brother. Please?"

"...It's... cleaning apartments," Takeru replied, ignoring the second half of Yamato's statement.

"Oh! Anyone named Takaishi? I mean, my brother does live in this same building. You've probably seen him. He's a lanky thing, blonde tuff of hair," Yamato chuckled as he described his brother, shaking his hand as he mentioned the hair. "He's cute like me."

Takeru blushed harder. "N-no, no one by that name. Maybe in the future, huh? Small world, right?"

"...right. So, you'll come by tomorrow?"

Takeru could only nod, even though he knew the impossibility of the situation.

"Remember, Takara, call me if you need anything at all. I feel like I kinda went overboard at the cafe. I don't want to dredge up all that shit, either... wouldn't be surprised if I was wasted by six tonight after bringing all that up."

"...Yamato-kun..." Takeru started.

"Later," Yamato replied, shifting the gear back and taking off with a small wave.

Takeru finally let out a long sigh. What was he going to do now? He technically had to be in two places at once, his brother was hurting deeply and head over heels for _Takara_. Not Takeru.

This realization lingered on the young blonde's mind as he went upstairs, unlocked the door, and snuck back into his room without his mother seeing. He went into the attatched bathroom to remove the get up and put on the blonde wig that was his true self when he caught himself staring in the mirror. "Takara. I wish I had never made you. I wish I had listened to Iori. Maybe my brother would have actually had the courage to tell me everything. I mean, I'm his brother, damn it!" Takeru cried, slamming his fist into the porcelain sink. "Why doesn't he trust me enough?! Why is it you?!"

* * *

"Good lord, rough day?" Hiroaki chuckled, glancing at his son who was nodding off on the couch, his guitar in his hands. He was strumming despite a broken string that wasn't there that morning. "You're not going to fall back into those old high school habits, are you?"

"N...No, Dad... Jus... Just... Um..." Yamato struggled to form his thoughts and let his head rest back down on the back cushion he had moved to the armrest.

"Takara... didn't take it well?" Hiroaki questioned, thinking of how his youngest son was handling the news. Did he know the full details, though?

"No, she, she was great. She's amazing. Beautiful. Amazing."

"Oh, okay," Hiroaki chuckled, sitting down at the dining table. "You know Takeru's coming by tonight, remember?"

"F-Fuck, I forgot. I, I... um... I mentioned it! I mentioned it to Takara!" Yamato announced, tossing his guitar over the side of the couch, not realizing it was still strapped around his neck. He nearly fell over the edge and he glared, unfastening it and letting the metal clank to the floor. "Takara is coming tooomorrow to meet Takeru. Takara. Takeru. It'similar right?"

"Yamato, I'm proud of you," Hiroaki stated, looking into his son's exhausted eyes. His son was amazingly sharp when drunk and the father wanted Takeru to go about things _his_ way, even if they were the wrong ways."You've never been able to tell anyone about what happened. I think you're finally getting over it."

"I still hate the bitch," Yamato said clear-as-day.

"Yes, well, I can't have all my dreams come true, unless this girl is as amazing as you say she is."

"She, she is. Dad? Dad?!"

"What?" Hiroaki asked, trying not to laugh at his son's unrequired outburst.

"I'm trying not to throw up."

"I know. Why don't I grab you a blanket?" Hiroaki offered, then stood and went to the bedroom, opening a cedar chest. He grabbed a blanket from it and returned, draping it over a shivering Yamato. "Better?" Hiroaki asked. "Yamato?"

The blonde was completely passed out. Hiroaki decided this was a good thing, leaving him free reign of the kitchen. Yamato had been teaching him a few things since the boy was moving out the following year and Hiroaki was anxious to try them. In the end, he was halfway through his second attempt at a fish stew when Takeru showed up with his things.

Takeru had contemplated cancelling on his real-life counterpart's end, too, but he knew his mother wouldn't allow it. Since day one she demanded at least someone from "her side of the family" have a "stable relationship with an Ishida". So, there Takeru was, setting his bags down in Yamato's room since he always took the bed.

Takeru glanced around. So much more of his brother showed through to him. He understood why select bits of Yamato's lyrics seemed so morbid in comparison with the others. He understood that Yamato had started defining his sexuality based on that horrible experience- and Takeru tried not to wonder if the entire thing had been on-going or a one-time assault –and so, Yamato was hiding behind a plethora of whores to make himself feel normal.

"Takeru," Hiroaki called, but somewhat lightly. "Come help me set the table, would you?"

"I can barely hear you, Dad," Takeru said, stepping out into the hall.

Hiroaki hushed the boy and pointed back at the couch. Takeru frowned and walked over, his brother in a deep sleep and reeking of smoke and alcohol. "Why do you let him do that?" Takeru whisper-insisted.

"...I don't let him, but... I have my reasons, Takeru. Now, come help me with these bowls would you?"

Takeru didn't press it further. Yamato could. Hiroaki and Yamato knew eachother well enough, but even after a decade, Takeru still didn't feel he knew his father any better. Takeru joined his father and grabbed the bowls and cutlery, then set the table. The entire time, Takeru couldn't help but feel like his father seemed quieter. Takeru dismissed it as him worrying over Yamato. Hiroaki brought out the pot of stew and set it on a nearby end table (their dining table was a fold up and not big enough for the extravagant amount he had cooked).

"Come on, dig in."

"But, I set a place for Yamato..." Takeru whispered.

"He'll be alright, just let him rest. He sleeps these things off very well."

"...how do you know he'll be alright?" Takeru demanded. _He hasn't been alright for years! And none of us knew! Do you even know?!_

Hiroaki set down his spoon back into the bowl just as he was going to start his first bite, "Takeru, what's gotten into you? You've never raised your voice like that."

"...Uh, I just... I don't see Yamato like that..."

"He's got a new girlfriend. Did he tell you?" Hiroaki questioned, glancing up briefly from his bowl. He studied his youngest son's reaction. He didn't hope that his son would tell him everything, but he also knew what was going on tomorrow- he was meeting himself. On one hand, Hiroaki wanted to help and say something came up at work... anything to get Takeru out of his inevitable predicament, but he had to let his son make his own mistakes.

Takeru tried to play it easy. He thought back to the bar and what Taichi and the others would say. Now, Takeru was thankful that Yamato didn't hear those things, even if they were harmless jokes. In this new context, they would devastate Yamato. Takeru cleared his mind and snarked, "Oh, you mean _this week_?"

"Now, now. I think this is going to be something more permenant," Hiroaki replied. "He talks about her all the time. Takara this, Takara that."

Takeru ate his soup as he slouched in his chair. _Damn you, Takara._

"Yamato was very excited about you two meeting tomorrow."

Takeru nearly choked and tried to compose himself after drinking from his glass of grape juice, "M-Meet her?"

"He really wants the two most important people in his life to meet and get along. Not that I feel you'll have any trouble."

"...oh, right," Takeru whispered. "What makes this girl so different?" Takeru was shocked by his own question, as if some vain homonculus inside of him wanted to know.

"Well, Yamato told her something very personal. I've never heard of him doing such a thing," Hiroaki smiled, tapping his spoon against his bowl. "He says she listens to him and doesn't pressure him. Also, that she's been through some bad things, too, and he feels like they connect on a deeper level because of it."

Hiroaki worried slightly about how much of _that_ was true, but he wasn't going to push Takeru to talk, either.

Takeru felt sick to his stomach and couldn't eat anymore. He knew then that he had made a huge mistake. Before, things had gone too far, but that wasn't the same as an outright, utter mistake. "Excuse me..." Takeru breathed, then left the table and headed to the bathroom. He locked the door and rushed over to the tub, not being one to find it easy to puke over a toilet, and waited for the sick feeling to rise up, but it never did. Instead, it stayed settled deep in his gut and he felt like he was going to die before he would ever feel better.

Takeru reached into his back pocket and dialed the name he had saved as 'Jogress Buddy'. After he and Iori had finally managed such a feat, they had only grown closer. Takeru waited patiently for Iori to answer... if he would at all.

"Hida, Iori speaking."

"It's Takeru."

"I know," came the boy's husky reply. "What's the matter?"

"I made a mistake," Takeru said, still half-clinging to the tub. "Iori, you were right and I fucked up and things are so damn far out of hand I don't think I can fix it just by telling the truth. Please, Iori, I need your help."

"The fact that you're whispering means he's nearby...what do you want me to do, Takeru?" Iori questioned. It was a bit harsh in tone, but he didn't mean it that way. "Really. I don't know how I can help you."

"...just tell me that whatever happens you'll still be my friend, okay?"

"Takeru... of course I'll be your friend. Is it really that bad? Should I call the others together and maybe we have a meeting?"

"I'm at Yamato's now..."

"Let's meet over there," Iori offered.

"...seems a bit risky, but my father will be off to work and Yamato _is_ passed out on the couch."

"You didn't drug him, did you?"

"_Iori_, so you do have the workings of a teenage mind in that mature head of yours."

"...when do you want us to be there?" Iori smiled.

"...Nine sound okay?"

"It's a little late, but it isn't a school night, so I'm sure we can make it. I'll call everyone up."

"Thanks," Takeru replied, hanging up his phone. He had been in the bathroom awhile and when he stepped out, his father noticed the sweat at his son's brow.

"I made you sick!" Hiroaki breathed, throwing his head in his hands. "I'm doomed to live on take out forever."

"N-No, Dad, I'm fine, actually..." Takeru replied, hurrying over to his father. "Um, is it alright if I invite the other kids over for a bit... since Yamato is in dream-land."

"...sure, sure, just don't you all end up like him or I'll have your heads," Hiroaki said, immediately regaining what little fatherly composure he had. "Now, I'm off to work. So, take care of him, would you? Get him to drink some water and eat something that isn't slowly poisoning him..."

"...I'll take care of him. I owe him," Takeru smiled. His father went to grab some files for work from the bedroom and Takeru's mind and eyes wandered to his slumbering sibling. Under any other circumstances, this would be so perfect, so opportune, to tell Yamato everything. He probably wouldn't remember it and he would give an honest answer. _Not to mention I would totally have my hands full..._

Fifteen minutes passed between when Hiroaki left and the others arrived. Iori and Miyako arrived first, then Ken, then Daisuke, Hikari, and Taichi.

"Is he okay?" Taichi urged, bursting in the door. He rushed over to Yamato. "Oh, he's drunk. Iori, you made it sound like he was dying."

"I wasn't sure," Iori shrugged.

"Besides," Hikari snapped, "I told you that this was between us kids and everything was fine."

"So, that's why you're all rushing over here in the middle of the night?"

"...it's my fault," Takeru started, letting tears fall down his cheeks.

"Uh... what is?" Taichi questioned. He looked at the younger kids and suddenly his face reflected that of a leader. "What's going on. Tell me."

Hikari glanced to Takeru.

"Taichi... I'm Takara."

"...what?" Taichi questioned, tilting his head.

"I'm Takara Motimiya."

"Takeru just wants to be with Yamato. He felt this was the best way to do it," Daisuke further explained.

"...I'm... not understanding," Taichi said with a light laugh. "You can be with him anytime, Takeru."

"No, Taichi. I mean I **love** him."

Taichi just made a confused noise and glanced at Yamato. The blonde was kicking the covers off in his sleep. "You... _love_ him."

"Taichi," Hikari started, recognizing the tone.

Then, Taichi smiled. "I've never doubted that from either of you. And yes, I know what kind of love you mean."

Takeru breathed a sigh of some relief, looking back at Yamato. "What do I do...?"

"What happened, exactly?" Miyako questioned, sitting at the dining table.

"I can't tell you the details. I have no right to and I don't know them all myself, but something bad has happened to my brother," Takeru explained. "Worse, he wants me and Takara to meet each other tomorrow."

"I warned you," Iori breathed.

"I-I... this entire thing is spinning out of control!" Takeru cried, holding his head in his hands.

"Then stop."

Takeru looked up at Ken, who had finally spoken. Always observing the conversation, waiting for the right moment to figure his opinion in. Takeru blinked, "What?"

"Stop being Takara. I don't care how you do it, but you know that you two meeting is impossible."

"Tell him the truth. The worse he can do is reject you," Taichi agreed.

"Taichi, you're his best friend. You know he would never understand. Especially after..." Takeru felt sick again.

"I know one thing Takeru. I'll tell you like I told you before," Taichi started, walking over to the boy. "Your brother does not hate you. He could never hate you. This is something you need to do yourself."

Takeru began to sniffle.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Takeru. You'll have to tell him tomorrow morning," Hikari said, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

He could only nod and the others bid him good luck and farewells. Takeru was then suddenly so alone with his guilt, shame, and loneliness. Worse, he knew Yamato had been feeling this way a long, long time and even if this entire thing ended well, Takeru realized his brother would never be the same in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

[8]

A/N: This chapter wasn't my best, but it's done! I hope those of you that stuck through this enjoy the ending. It's sweeter than 99% of my fics. xoxo

Warnings: Incest, mentions of alcohol, implied abuse

Pairings: Yamakeru (with a humorous cross-dressing Takeru..) Also, implied YutakaxSora, implied Yamasuke/Daikeru

* * *

When Takeru awoke the next day, he felt like he hadn't slept a day in his life. This was the time, the moment. He would tell Yamato that not only was Takara this stupid figment of their imaginations, but that Takeru, his little brother, was completely, totally in love with him.

Takeru dressed the best he could and found his brother on the balcony, smoking. Takeru studied his brother a moment, shirtless and hungover. Something about it was so sickenly beautiful. It took awhile for Yamato to notice him. When the older blonde finally did, he smiled, "Takeru... you're awake."

"Yes, Oniichan," Takeru replied. "I, uh-"

"I can't wait for you to meet Takara," Yamato replied. "She... she kinda reminds me of you. I didn't think I could ever find someone who understood me so completely."

"...o-oh?" Takeru stammered. "What if she's... you know, just playing you?"

"She's not like the other girls, Takeru. You sound just like Dad," Yamato replied with a snort. "Come on, let's play some _Killer Instinct_ and eat some leftovers."

"Alright," Takeru replied. He decided to not bother Yamato with the truth just yet. This was probably going to be the last day the spent as brothers or even aquaintences after what Takeru had to say. He just wanted one, good day, to remember his brother by.

So, they played video games for awhile. Watched a movie. Takeru even managed to fall asleep near Yamato's side until he stood and went for a cigarette. Takeru watched uneasily and when Yamato returned, Takeru could see that the lingering question on Yamato's mind had been distracting him and wearing him thin all day.

"Where is she...?" Yamato whispered.

After some time, Yamato seemed to give up and just watched TV. When that could no longer serve as a distraction for the paranoid thoughts filling his head, he tried calling her. (Luckily, Takeru had planned for that and the phone was off in the bag in the bedroom.) Takeru watched his brother start to pace. A sound like an injured animal escaped him as he rushed towards the kitchen. Takeru could put enough together.

"Are you really going to do that again?" Takeru asked, watching his brother carry a bottle of liqour from the fridge. "Maybe something came up."

"...or maybe she realized how fucked up I am," Yamato said in a hoarse voice, sitting down at the couch. Takeru hurried over and grabbed the bottle, returning it to the cabinet. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Forget about her," Takeru snapped. "She must not care about you if she didn't show today."

"...Takeru, you just don't fucking understand, you'll never understand."

"Understand _what_?" Takeru hissed, hoping his brother would say now what he had apparently told their father and "Takara". "Tell me so I can understand."

Yamato laughed, "You can't possibly."

"Try me, damn it."

"Takeru, stop badgering me. I've told you a hundred times that I can't tell you."

"So, you'll tell Takara but you won't tell me that you were raped!" Takeru screamed, unable to hold in his tears anymore. "Why can't you trust me?! I'm your brother! I love you!"

"...Takeru? How the Hell... did Dad tell you? He didn't tell you anything else, did he?"

"Why, is there more or something?" Takeru snapped.

"...well, you may as well know..." Yamato breathed. He hesitated for a long time and Takeru's growls from lack of patience finally tipped the scale, "Mom."

"...Mom?" Takeru said, his body stiffening. "N-No... Mom? You're joking. Come on, tell me the truth. I deserve to know-"

"It's the motherfucking God damn truth, alright?" Yamato yelled. "Now, just... just go home. Go somewhere. Go anywhere but here."

"No, because, you know what, I'm tired of lying. I'm tired of this," Takeru said, throwing down the wig. His bushy blonde hair was reflected back into Yamato's eyes as a fading hazelnut color. "I'm Takara."

"_What_?" Yamato breathed. "...but, but Takeru... you're..."

"Everything she's ever said to you, done to you... it was all me. How she feels... how _I _feel. It was _me. _I love you."

"Stop it."

"_Yamato-kun_."

"Fuck you, Takeru. Fuck you."

Yamato stood, then stormed towards the door. He shoved past Takeru and started for his shoes.

"No, Oniichan-"

"Shut up."

"No, wait!" Takeru sobbed, grabbing his brother's arm, nearly pulling off the jacket he had just applied.

Yamato didn't bother with his shoes, he just picked them up and stormed out, nearly catching Takeru's grasping fingers in the door. Takeru tucked his hands close to his body and began sobbing, the sound of his own crying making him feel sick. He fell to the floor near the doorway, unsure of where to go from here. With Yamato. With everyone. With himself.

* * *

"Okay... so do you think he'll tell me what's wrong or just keep stealing from my father's beer stash?" Taichi questioned, standing with his arms crossed in the middle of his living room. Hikari was nearby, too, watching with her hands tucked to her chest.

"Taichi, you know Takeru had to tell him."

"Yeah... so, he fucked up another serious relationship... no surprise there," Taichi chuckled, trying to joke his way out of the pain he was already feeling in his chest- the pain his best friend was going through.

"...it's more than that," Hikari pressed. "Yamato feels betrayed and confused."

"And just how do you know, sister of mine?" Taichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can hear you two..." Yamato mumbled.

Hikari took a breath and met Yamato's angry stare. She hadn't seen anything like it since the Digital World. "Takeru confessed his feelings to all of us. We didn't care that it was wrong. Hell, I think some of us may have even expected it. We helped him pull off the charade of "Takara" and helped him get to know you better, maybe give Takeru the courage to confess to you, too, but things spiraled out of control and I don't even know the full details..."

"Let me tell you," Yamato breathed from the couch. He stood and walked towards them, barely inebriated. "I told her things I never would have told _him_. Now, he'll only see the same thing that the rest of the world sees: this fucked up, damaged kid that no one wanted."

Hikari glanced at Taichi.

Taichi gave a sigh, "Yamato, you're not a kid anymore and none of us ever looked at you any different for any reason, even now. I don't know who you were when all that shit happened to you. I don't want to know that person. All I know is you, Yamato. That's all Takeru sees, too. Hell, he went through all this trouble because he was afraid of you doing what you're doing now. He just wants your happiness, but he couldn't hold back anymore."

Hikari gave a quick whisper, "Yamato... why is Takara any different from Takeru? Don't give me gender or blood or any of that. Love is from the soul, Yamato. You've said so yourself many times."

Yamato looked away. In an instant he had been put in place by some of his best friends and now he didn't know what to do. He had undoubtedly hurt Takeru, more than he had ever intended, by keeping secrets and keeping distance, and now... Yamato deserved everything he got. However, he showed a determined face and decided there was one last secret Yamato needed to tell him: the answer as to why he never told Takeru.

* * *

Yamato returned home and looked around. The apartment was dark, but he could hear the sniffling of his brother easily. He flipped on a light and saw Takeru huddled under the same blanket Yamato had been under earlier. Yamato slowly eased over to the couch, not seeing anything worriesome like he would suspect out of himself, and sat in the nearby recliner.

Takeru and Yamato's eyes met a moment before they both darted away. Niether said anything until Yamato decided he would come clean, too. "Takeru, you were right. I should have told you everything when you were old enough. Dad wanted me to, but I couldn't. To be fair, he respected my decision. He always has respected my decisions."

"...I can't believe what you said is true. I called Mom. She told me everything. She's better now, though, you know? Yamato, it was cancer-"

"I know. You'll never understand, like I said. Why I can't forgive her. But that doesn't matter right now. That's not what I came to tell you."

Takeru let out a sob that was the equivalent of, "What? Are you kidding me? What else is there?"

"Takeru... I've always loved you. More... than a brother should."

Takeru's eyes widened and he struggled to form words.

Yamato continued, his fingers enterlaced as he stared out the balcony. "I denied it for a long time, but your actions reminded me just how real those feelings still are. I fell in love with you, Takeru. Not some fake you. Those were your words and feelings and I love listening to you talk for hours on end and I love sitting around watching TV and doing nothing all day long. I love the way you listen to me and you don't judge me and I can trust you with _anything_, even the darkest part of me."

Takeru nodded. "You're not... just saying that?"

"Takeru... why do you think I went half crazy trying to protect you?!" Yamato barked, suddenly meeting his brother's gaze again. "It wasn't some stupid I-never-want-you-to-grow-up-and-leave-me shit. It was I didn't want you going back to Mom and live through what I did... but you know what? I'm the one that sent you to live with her. I was ready to take that burden a long time ago..." Yamato's eyes flashed quickly. "God, has she hurt you?!"

"What?" _The rape, Takeru, you moron!_ "Oh, fuck no. You put words in my mouth. Mom's always been good to me, Yamato."

"Good. Because if I ever find that bitch hurt you, I'll kill her."

"...so you meant that, too?"

"Of course," Yamato replied, proudly.

"...you're a little scary, Oniichan."

"Big brothers have to be scary, Takeru. It's our job."

"...where do we go from here, Yamato?" Takeru questioned and the two stared at their feet a moment.

"Why don't we just start over from the beginning?" Yamato smiled, extending his hand. "Or are you afraid to make me fall in love with you a third time?"

"N-No," Takeru said, blushing and nodding. He reached out with both hands and took Yamato's, kissing it. "And no more secrets. No more lies."

"No, just us."

"Hey, Takeru..." Yamato started, a smirk on his face. Takeru inched over on the couch as Yamato forced his way near, then put his arm around his younger brother. "Now that you're officially one of my girlfriends... shouldn't we get down to it already?"

"What kind of little brother do you take me for?"

"I haven't taken anything yet."

"Yamato."

"What?"

"You're not getting laid, mister."

"Like you don't want me."

"I never said that..."

"Is that why you're climbing all over me, Takeru?"

"Maaaybe."

"Just shut up and get over here before I make you scream like a real woman."

"I'd like to see you try, Oniichan~!"

"Hey!" Yamato called, watching as Takeru rushed into the bedroom. The brother sighed and followed, closing the door behind him. "Do you really have to call me that?"

* * *

A/N: U-Um, oh yay! I know I don't usually put these at the end of the story, but I was just _so proud_ that this ended cute. Or got done at all. I hope you enjoyed it. I will make a sequel in the future, so please keep an eye out. ^^ In the meantime, please enjoy my other works~


End file.
